No quiero quererte
by natsumi kydo
Summary: Los uniría aquel embarazo? ¿Solo una noche? Sí, seguro. Ino Yamanaka debería haber sabido que no sería así. Cuando una noche de pasión con Sabaku no Gaara desembocó en un embarazo no planeado, Ino se encontró en un atolladero. Sabía que el enigmático empresario había construido una fortaleza alrededor de su corazón. Había perdido a su familia en un trágico accidente y ahora Gaara
1. Chapter 1

No debería ponerla tan nerviosa organizar un catering para una pandilla de ricachones, pero Ino Yamanaka quería que la fiesta en la nueva casa de su amiga Sakura Uchiha fuese perfecta.

Además, ¿por qué iba a estar nerviosa? Que la suma de las cuentas corrientes de los invitados fuera más elevada que la deuda nacional no tenía por qué hacerla sudar. Claro que estaba a punto de abrir su propio negocio y necesitaba que aquella fiesta fuera perfecta para que corriese la voz.

Suspirando, miró la inmensa cocina de Sakura por si faltaba algo… claro que faltaba. ¿Dónde estaban los malditos camareros? En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció un chico que no podía tener más de veinte años.

–¿Dónde está tu uniforme? –¿Qué uniforme? –Camisa blanca, pantalón negro, zapatos brillantes… y el pelo bien cortado, por cierto.

–Lo siento, señorita. Me han pedido que viniera a última hora y pensé que todo lo que necesitara estaría aquí.

Ino suspiró.

–¿Es la primera vez que trabajas de camarero?

–Sí –respondió el chico–. Iba a venir un amigo, pero ha tenido un problema a última hora y voy a hacer su turno.

Genial, pensó Ino. Ella estaba esperando dos camareros y quien aparecía era un chico que no tenía ni idea. De modo que tendría que echar una mano.

Y ella pensando que tomaría una copa de vino con las chicas, hablando sobre lo bonita que era la nueva casa de Sakura… Agarrando al chico del brazo, Ino lo llevó hacia la escalera.

–Tienes que ponerte algo más adecuado.

Él parpadeó, sorprendido, pero se dejó llevar hasta la habitación de Sasuke. Ino abrió el vestidor y buscó una camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro.

–Desnúdate –le ordenó.

El joven se puso colorado.

–Pero… Al escuchar un carraspeo, Ino se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.

–Tal vez debería volver más tarde.

Ella cerró los ojos, mortificada, al ver a Gaara no Sabaku apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, mirándola con expresión burlona.

–No sabía que te gustasen tan jóvenes.

Ino nunca había podido entender por qué aquel hombre siempre la pillaba con el paso cambiado.

Ella era una mujer inteligente, centrada, una persona seria. Nunca nadie la hacía sentir inferior, pero cuando se cruzaba con el amigo de Sasuke se sentía como una tonta.

Pero no iba a dejar que la afectase, de modo que le tiró la camisa y el pantalón y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Haz que este chico se vista. Le espero abajo en cinco minutos.

Gaara parpadeó, sorprendido.

Ah, genial, por fin lo había dejado boquiabierto.

–¿Esta ropa no es de Sasuke?

–Sí, pero necesito un camarero y esto es todo lo que hay – respondió Ino–. No pienso defraudar a Sakura y tú tampoco, así que ponte a trabajar.

Luego salió de la habitación y bajó al primer piso, sin esperar la respuesta de Gaara.

Una vez en la cocina, colocó las bandejas y las copas de champán mientras mascullaba maldiciones, irritada por tener que servir a los invitados de Sakura.

Había pedido tres camareros y le habían enviado un universitario que necesitaba dinero para cerveza. Genial.

Un minuto después, el chico apareció y, para sorpresa de Ino, casi parecía un profesional. La camisa y el pantalón le quedaban un poco grandes, pero tenía un aspecto limpio y presentable. Incluso se había peinado.

Ino puso una bandeja con tartaletas de langosta en sus manos y lo empujó hacia la puerta del salón, donde Sakura y Sasuke estaban charlando con sus invitados.

Luego volvió a la isla y empezó a servir vino en las copas.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? - Ino estuvo a punto de tirar el vino al suelo.

–¿Ayuda? - Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

–Parece que te hace falta. ¿Cómo has podido hacer todo esto tú sola? Sakura debe estar loca para dejar que te encargues del catering.

Ino lo miró, exasperada.

–Para tu información, los camareros no han aparecido. No es culpa mía, la comida es impecable. Solo necesito alguien que la lleve al salón.

–Creo recordar que acabo de ofrecerte ayuda –dijo Gaara.

Ino frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? ¿Por que no podía ser feo como un oso? ¿O calvo, por ejemplo? Aunque algunos calvos no estaban mal. ¿Y por qué no podía ella portarse de manera normal cuando estaba con Gaara no Sabaku ? –Tú eres uno de los invitados y, además, esto no es lo tuyo. Estás acostumbrado a que te sirvan, no a servir a los demás.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes a qué estoy acostumbrado? –replicó Gaara, tomando una de las bandejas.

Atónita, Ino lo vio salir de la cocina con la bandeja en la mano y tuvo que suspirar, apoyándose en la encimera.

Gaara no Sabaku era increíblemente guapo, sexy y arrogante. No debería gustarle, pero había algo en él que la volvía loca.

Lo había visto a menudo desde que Sakura se prometió con Sasuke Uchiha porque Gaara y Sasuke eran amigos y socios en un consorcio de hoteles de lujo. Siendo la mejor amiga de Sakura, Ino había acudido a muchos eventos a los que también acudía Gaara e incluso los habían sentado juntos en su boda. Y había sido un infierno estar tan cerca como para oler el aroma de su colonia y que él se mostrase totalmente indiferente.

Ino suspiró de nuevo. Eso era lo que más la fastidiaba: Gaara era un hombre guapísimo, pero no podía estar menos interesado en ella.

Tal vez no era su tipo, pensó. El problema era que no sabía cuál era el tipo de Gaara No Sabaku porque nunca lo había visto con una mujer. O era un ermitaño o nunca salía con sus novias en público.

Pensando que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, Ino tomó otra bandeja, respiró profundamente y entró en el salón con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando que sus dientes no estuvieran manchados de carmín.

Todos los invitados tenían copas de vino en la mano, de modo que Gaara había hecho su trabajo a la perfección.

–Hola, Sakura. ¿Han llegado todos tus invitados?

–Deja de portarte como si fueras una camarera –respondió su amiga–. ¿Por qué estáis Gaara y tú sirviendo copas y canapés? ¿Y quién es ese chico que lleva una camisa de Sasuke?

–No te enfades, Saku. No es bueno para el niño.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su abultado abdomen.

–Te pedí que te encargases del catering porque necesitaba tu ayuda y también para que la gente viera que tu empresa de catering es estupenda, pero no querría que tuvieras que llevar bandejas. ¡Necesito a mi mejor amiga a mi lado, no sirviéndome canapés! - Ino suspiró, ofreciéndole una tartaleta.

–Los camareros no han aparecido.

–¿Por qué?

–Ni idea, pero el único que ha aparecido es ese chico que lleva la ropa de tu marido. Así que solo cuentas con el guapísimo de los ojos verdes, con el chico y conmigo.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

–¿Te refieres a Gaara?

–Pues claro.

–Gaara es muy guapo pero no sabía que te gustase.

Ino no podía ni mirarlo sin ponerse colorada.

–La verdad es que no me importaría nada probar esos labios – murmuró.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

–Vaya, vaya… –¡No le mires! No quiero que sepa que estamos hablando de él.

Sakura se volvió hacia Gaara, sin dejar de sonreír.

–¿Cómo has conseguido que te ayudase? ¿Los has fulminado con tus ojitos azules?

–No tengo ni idea –respondió Ino–. En realidad, se ofreció él y yo fui bastante antipática.

–¿Tú, antipática?

–Sí, yo.

Sakura le puso una mano en el brazo.

–Me llaman. Ino, no me preocupa tanto la comida como que mi mejor amiga esté trabajando toda la noche. Deja esa bandeja por ahí y sírvete una copa.

Ino se cambió la bandeja de mano mientras miraba alrededor.

Había demasiados clientes importantes como para perder esa oportunidad. Sakura se la había puesto en bandeja, literalmente, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

–Luego te veo, tus invitados parecen hambrientos.

Antes de que su amiga pudiera responder, Ino se alejó entre los invitados, sin dejar de sonreír.

–¿Estás loco? Sasuke estaba mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza y Gaara dejó la bandeja vacía sobre una mesa sonriendo al ver la expresión de su amigo.

–No es la primera vez que me preguntan eso.

–¿Estás haciendo de camarero?

–Ino necesitaba ayuda y he pensado que eso haría feliz a Sakura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–No me cuentes historias, no te creo.

Sin prestar atención a su amigo, Gaara buscó a Ino con la mirada.

Se movía con tanta gracia entre los invitados que lo tenía hipnotizado.

Llevaba meses observándola. En realidad, le había gustado desde el primer día, aunque no habían sido presentados oficialmente hasta la tercera vez que coincidieron en un evento. Incluso entonces la había tratado como trataba a la mayoría de la gente, con fría amabilidad, pero estaba interesado en ella.

Ino no lo sabía, pero desde ese día la observaba como un predador a su presa, esperando el momento adecuado. Y cuando llegara ese momento la llevaría a su cama y enterraría la cara en su sedosa melena rubia.

Casi podía sentir el roce de los mechones rozando sus dedos. La imaginaba sobre él, con la cabeza hacia atrás, la melena cayendo por su espalda mientras empujaba las caderas hacia delante una y otra vez… Gaara murmuró una palabrota cuando su cuerpo reaccionó ante tan erótica fantasía. Estaba en una fiesta en casa de Sakura y Sasuke y debería pensar en bebés, hogares felices, cachorritos y arcos iris, no en cuándo podría llevarse a Ino a la cama.

Pero estaba seguro de que también ella se sentía atraída porque a menudo, cuando creía que no estaba pendiente, la había visto mirándolo. Y Gaara disfrutaba de esas miradas robadas porque podía ver en sus ojos lo que sentía y estaba deseando hacerla suspirar de placer.

–¡Gaara! ¿Me estás escuchando? Él parpadeó, recordando que Sasuke estaba a su lado.

–¿No tienes que atender a tu mujer?

–¿Sabes que la miras con cara de tonto?

–No sé de qué estás hablando.

–Por favor… –Sasuke soltó una carcajada–. Ve a hablar con ella y luego iros a tu casa, hombre.

–No me importaría nada tenerla encerrada en mi habitación toda la noche.

Sasuke emitió un suspiro de impaciencia antes de darse la vuelta, pero Gaara estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Ino como para darse cuenta. Ella estaba buscando al chico con el ceño fruncido y no parecía muy contenta… Pero cuando la vio dirigirse a la cocina, Gaara tomó la bandeja y fue tras ella.

La encontró mascullando palabrotas que harían ruborizarse a un camionero y sonrió cuando amenazó con darle una patada en el trasero a todos los camareros que no habían aparecido esa noche.

–¿Dónde está el chico? –le preguntó.

Ino se sobresaltó.

–¿Por qué haces eso?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Siempre apareces sin hacer ruido. Me has dado un susto.

Él levantó las manos, en un gesto de inocencia.

–¿Y el chico?

–Ha desaparecido sin decir nada. ¡Ni siquiera ha devuelto la ropa de Sasuke y esa camisa costaba más que una bandeja de plata!

Gaara le puso una mano en el brazo e Ino se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento. No estaba equivocado, pensó, su piel era satinada. O hacía ejercicio o había tenido la suerte de nacer con un cuerpo fibroso. Pero estaba casi seguro de que hacía ejercicio porque parecía una chica disciplinada.

–Seguro que a Sasuke no le importará perder una camisa.

Seguramente tendrá docenas como esa, todas exactamente iguales.

Ino sonrió, pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo, mirándolo con expresión seria.

–Me alegra que te haga tanta gracia.

–No me ha hecho gracia. Lo único que me gustaría es estrangular a ese chico.

Gaara pasó la yema del pulgar por su brazo e Ino se quedó callada.

–¿Quieres que saque una bandeja de comida o prefieres que saque otra ronda de copas? Yo diría que saquemos unas cuantas botellas y dejemos que los invitados se sirvan solos. Tú y yo podemos circular entre ellos con bandejas de comida y ver cómo se emborrachan.

Ella lo estudió un momento, inclinando a un lado la cabeza.

–No sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor.

Gaara enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por su sinceridad. Pero luego, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada.

Estaba tan cerca que el aroma de Ino lo envolvía, manteniéndolo cautivo, y cuando apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente notó que era tan suave como había imaginado.

–Propongo que dejemos varias bandejas en el salón y nos vayamos a mi casa.

Ella abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, el pálido verde de sus ojos lo hipnotizaba.

–¿Es una proposición? –Desde luego que sí.

–Imagino que puedes hacer algo mejor.

–¿Mejor?

–O propones algo mejor o me voy a mi casa. Sola.

Ah, cuánto le gustaba cuando se ponía gallita.

Gaara tiró de ella, apretándola contra su torso mientras tomaba posesión de su boca. Y el mero roce de sus labios despertó un incendio en su interior. La deseaba desesperadamente.

Cuando por fin se apartó, los dos respiraban con dificultad.

–¿Qué tal si te llevo a mi casa y hacemos el amor toda la noche? Ino se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios.

–Eso suena mejor.

Su voz ronca llegó directamente a la entrepierna de Gaara y se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que controlarse para no hacerle el amor allí mismo, en la cocina de su amigo.

–Tú encárgate de la comida –le dijo–. Yo me encargo del vino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa como han estado, bueno aqui paso a dejar el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y a hacer la aclaracion que** l_**os personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y son obra de Masashi Kishimoto y este fic es solo una adaptacion de la novela de Maya banks No quiero quererte.  
><strong>_**Aparte de todo esto advertir que este capitulo es hot y muchas gracias por sus comentarios...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** CAPITULO 2**

Cuando salieron por la puerta de atrás, Ino recibió un golpe de viento helado en la cara y le soltó la mano para envolverse en el abrigo. Gaara volvió a tomarla por la muñeca para llevarla hacia su coche.

–¿Has venido en coche? No, ella no tenía coche. Y tampoco tenía permiso de conducir, lo cual era un problema ya que necesitaba un vehículo para acudir a los eventos.

–No, Sakura envió un coche a buscarme.

Gaara arqueó una ceja.

–¿Y cómo has traído todas esas cosas desde Nueva York?

–Solo pedí que me enviasen el vino, el resto lo he preparado aquí mismo. Sakura tiene una cocina estupenda –respondió Ino. Y lo sabía bien porque era ella quien había llenado la despensa.

Gaara abrió la puerta del Escalade y prácticamente la empujó hacia el interior.

–Mi chófer te llevará de vuelta a la ciudad por la mañana.

Vaya, parecía dispuesto a librarse de ella incluso antes de haberse acostado juntos, pensó Ino, molesta.

Gaara subió al coche y arrancó a toda velocidad, aunque sabía que vivía cerca de allí. Medio kilómetro después se detuvo frente a una verja de hierro y esperó a que se abriera antes de acelerar de nuevo para subir por el camino.

Ino no podía ver nada en la oscuridad. No había ninguna luz encendida en la mansión y no tenía un aspecto muy invitador. Se preguntó entonces si sería una monstruosidad como un castillo medieval o algo parecido. Había oído a Sasuke tomarle el pelo sobre «su cueva» y sentía curiosidad.

Antes de que llegaran a la casa las luces se encendieron de repente por control remoto.

Bajó del coche y sonrió cuando él le puso una mano en la espalda mientras entraban en una cocina que la hizo babear de envidia. Tenía un aspecto tan inmaculado que no parecía haber sido usada nunca.

Gaara la llevó al vestíbulo de entrada y cuando empezó a subir la escalera Ino casi tuvo que correr para seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron al espacioso dormitorio principal estaba sin aire y, antes de que pudiese respirar, Gaara tiró de ella para apretarla contra su torso y darle un beso que la dejó casi mareada.

–Eres tan preciosa… –murmuró–. Me vuelves loco.

Ella sonrió, satisfecha. ¿Qué mujer no se sentiría así al escuchar eso? –Pero tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas antes de dejarnos llevar.

Aunque hablaba con calma, sus ojos brillaban de una forma que la hizo temblar. La deseaba, eso estaba claro. Nunca se había sentido devorada por la mirada de un hombre, pero así era como se sentía en ese momento.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Hay cosas que deberías saber, cosas que tengo que dejar claro para que luego no haya malentendidos.

La curiosidad hizo que Ino enarcase una ceja mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y cruzaba primorosamente las piernas.

–Te escucho.

¿Pero qué podía ser tan importante como para detener un beso? Gaara se aclaró la garganta antes de decir: –No estoy interesado en compromisos. Necesito que entiendas eso antes de acostarnos juntos. Esto es solo un encuentro casual. No te llamaré mañana… –Muy bien.

–Y espero que te marches por la mañana. Mi chófer te llevará a la ciudad.

Ino sonrió, pero estaba claro que eso era lo último que Gaara esperaba. ¿Qué pensaba, que iba a irse de su casa indignada? Sin dejar de sonreír, se levantó para acercarse a él y pasó los dedos por los botones de su camisa.

–Si crees que yo quiero algo más, vas a llevarte una desilusión. Lo que quiero es sexo. ¿Puedes darme eso? De inmediato vio un brillo de alivio en sus ojos verdes. Pero cuando iba a besarla, Ino se apartó.

–No tan rápido. Yo también tengo un par de cosas que decir.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Imagino que tendrás preservativos. O más bien, si no hay preservativos no habrá sexo, así de sencillo.

–Tengo preservativos –dijo Gaara.

Ino alargó una mano para tirar de su camisa.

–Entonces no tenemos nada más que decir –murmuró, buscando sus labios.

Gaara experimentó una oleada de deseo que lo dejó mareado. Ino era todo lo que había imaginado y mucho más. Era dulce, sexy, atrevida y estaba seduciéndolo en su propio dormitorio.

Le encantaba que fuese tan impaciente, tirando de su camisa para sacarla del pantalón. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el más activo en la cama, pero era muy excitante que fuese al revés.

Cuando empezó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza y tuvo que respirar profundamente, intentando controlar la descarga de adrenalina.

Pero cuando bajó la cremallera y agarró su miembro… «Caray».

Ino se puso de puntillas para besarlo, acariciándolo con sus sedosos dedos… –La primera vez soy muy exigente –murmuró–. Y espero que te ocupes de mí.

Si aquello no era un reto, no sabía qué podía serlo. Gaara la apartó de sí lo suficiente como para llevarla a la cama y tiró de su ropa con manos impacientes hasta que quedó con el conjunto de ropa interior más sexy que había visto nunca.

Era una sirena vestida de negro. El cabello rubio, las perversas braguitas y el sujetador que apenas le cubría los pezones… El pelo deliciosamente despeinado la hacía parecer recién salida de la cama y sus ojos, sus profundos y eróticos ojos azules, lo volvían loco.

No era solo preciosa, era increíble.

La tumbó sobre el colchón para admirarla y pensó que era una fiesta para los sentidos. Y él quería disfrutarlos todos: el olfato, la vista, el oído, el tacto… quería oírla susurrar su nombre, pero sobre todo quería saborear cada centímetro de su piel.

Sabiendo que tendría problemas si no se ponía un preservativo de inmediato, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó una caja entera que tiró sobre la cama.

Luego se tumbó sobre ella, capturando su boca, sintiendo las suaves curvas moldeándose a su cuerpo… Y fue como ser golpeado por un rayo. Ella le devolvía el beso apasionadamente, acariciando su espalda, explorando cada centímetro de su piel.

Recordando la vívida fantasía que había tenido unas horas antes, Gaara tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

La realidad sobrepasaba cualquier fantasía. Nada podía compararse con tenerla allí, en su cama, los muslos femeninos apretados contra sus costados.

–Desnúdate para mí –dijo con voz ronca–. Ahora mismo, para que pueda mirarte.

Ino le regaló una traviesa sonrisa y, lentamente, empezó a quitarse el sujetador. Pero en lugar de dejarlo caer sobre la cama, sujetó la diminuta prenda sobre su pecho, soltando los tirantes uno a uno y dejando que se deslizaran por sus brazos.

Gaara apenas podía respirar y cuando por fin soltó el sujetador, revelando sus pechos ante su ávida mirada, dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Eran del tamaño perfecto, firmes, altos, con unos pezones deliciosos que parecían suplicar sus caricias.

–Necesitaré ayuda con las bragas –murmuró Ino, haciendo una mueca juguetona.

Y Gaara asintió con la cabeza. Claro que en aquel momento habría asentido a cualquier cosa.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, dejando sus preciosos pechos a unos centímetros de su boca, y empezó a bajarse las braguitas.

Gaara no sabía qué debía hacer él, pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Apoyándose en un codo, alargó la otra mano para sujetar su cintura, acariciando su espalda, disfrutando de su suave piel.

Cuando las braguitas estaban en sus rodillas, Ino puso las piernas sobre su torso.

–Tira de ellas –musitó.

Más que contento de poder ayudar, Gaara tiró de la prenda y se lanzó sobre ella como un predador.

La sensación de estar piel con piel estuvo a punto de hacerlo perder la cabeza mientras acariciaba sus pechos con la lengua.

Era perfecta, voluptuosa, dulce, no demasiado delgada, sencillamente perfecta.

Un suspiro se escapó de su garganta cuando envolvió un rígido pezón con los labios, chupando lentamente, rozándolo con la punta de la lengua mientras ella jadeaba.

–Eres preciosa –susurró–. No me canso de ti… sabes mejor que cualquier cosa que pudieras cocinar.

–Pero si aún no has probado mi comida –bromeó Ino–. Soy una cocinera maravillosa.

Gaara sonrió.

–Era un cumplido. O al menos pretendía serlo.

–Creo que lo estabas haciendo bien sin cumplidos.

–¿Te gusta? –susurró Gaara, acariciando su pecho y viendo cómo el pezón se levantaba–. ¿Qué más te gusta, Ino? Dime cómo darte placer.

–Lo estás haciendo bien, no tengo ninguna queja –logró decir ella, entre suspiros–. Me encanta que un hombre se tome su tiempo y no piense solo en su propio placer.

–Pero esto me hace sentir un gran placer –musitó él–. Me encanta tocarte, besarte. Me encanta ver cómo respondes, cómo se oscurecen tus ojos cuando estás encendida. Y esa sonrisa perversa me dice que vamos a pasarlo muy bien.

–Ahora que lo pienso, sigue con los cumplidos –bromeó Ino–. Me gustan mucho.

–Dime dónde quieres que te toque.

Los ojos azules se oscurecieron mientras tomaba su mano y la deslizaba hasta su entrepierna para colocarla sobre el capullo escondido entre los rizos… Ino dejó escapar un gemido cuando Gaara empezó a mover los dedos… ah, sí, eso le gustaba mucho.

También él podía ser perverso cuando quería, pensó Gaara, acariciando los aterciopelados pliegues de su feminidad.

Ella dejó escapar un grito, arqueándose y enredando los dedos en su pelo. No era tímida en absoluto, sabía lo que quería y lo exigía. Y eso le encantaba.

Gaara le acarició el clítoris una vez más y luego apartó la mano para tomar un preservativo, inclinándose para besarla mientras le abría las piernas con la rodilla. No se cansaba de ella y pensaba aprovechar todo el tiempo que estuviera allí.

–¿Estás lista para mí? Ella respondió envolviendo las piernas en su cintura y arqueando la espalda y Gaara tuvo que sonreír ante su impaciencia.

–Guíame, Ino. Dime cómo te gusta.

Ella bajó una mano para envolver su miembro y colocarlo entre sus piernas, arqueándose un poco más al sentir el primer roce en la entrada de su húmeda cueva.

Los dos suspiraron y Gaara no pudo esperar más. Levantando las caderas, la penetró con una embestida… al principio pensó que le había hecho daño, pero entonces Ino clavó los dedos en sus hombros y casi le gritó que no parase.

Él sonrió, besándola mientras se movía a un ritmo frenético. Sin estilo, sin gracia, aquel encuentro no podía ser descrito como elegante, todo lo contrario.

Era algo animal, con Ino dando tanto como tomaba. Exigiéndole todo lo que tuviese y más. Nunca le había hecho el amor a una mujer más fiera y Gaara disfrutó de cada segundo.

–¿Estás conmigo, Ino? Necesito que estés conmigo, estoy a punto.

–Estoy contigo –murmuró ella–. Sigue, Gaara, no pares.

Como si pudiese parar.

Dejando escapar un gruñido, Gaara empujó con fuerza. No pensaba en nada más que en ella, solo en ella moviéndose, apretándolo.

Escuchaba sus gemidos, olía su perfume, la saboreaba y la sentía hasta en los huesos.

–¡Gaara! - Ino se agarró a sus hombros y él tembló violentamente mientras la oía gritar.

Un segundo después caía sobre ella, aunque sabía que debía estar aplastándola. Pero Ino no se quejaba, al contrario. De hecho, lo apretaba con tal fuerza que no habría podido apartarse aunque quisiera.

Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Y luego, dejando escapar un suspiro, Gaara se apartó para quitarse el preservativo.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, Ino estaba tumbada boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados.

–Creo que estoy muerta –murmuró–. ¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo otra vez?


	3. Chapter 3

Ino abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero solo podía ver una nube blanca. Sentía como si la hubiese atropellado un camión, pero… ah, qué sensación tan maravillosa.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada y se incorporó con gesto impaciente para mirar alrededor.

Estaba sola en la habitación, su ropa cuidadosamente doblada a los pies de la cama; un sutil recordatorio de que debía marcharse en cuanto despertase.

Ino arrugó la nariz. Gaara no se había quedado para decirle adiós y nada indicaba que había pasado la noche con ella porque su lado de la cama estaba frío. No quedaba ninguna señal de que hubieran pasado la noche revolviendo las lujosas sábanas.

Suspirando, se cubrió con el embozo de la sábana y tuvo que sonreír al pensar que estaba siendo ridículamente pudorosa.

Pero Gaara lo había dejado bien claro: no quería encuentros matutinos.

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo un cosquilleo al recordar lo que había pasado por la noche.

Sentía la tentación de darse una ducha porque su último intento había sido interrumpido por Gaara, pero él quería que se fuera por la mañana y Ino no tenía intención de quedarse.

Eran las nueve, comprobó, mirando su reloj. Debería haberse marchado mucho antes, pero no había logrado dormir hasta el amanecer.

Cuando se levantó de la cama todos sus músculos protestaron. En realidad, le dolían músculos que nunca antes había usado.

Después de vestirse, entró en el cuarto de baño para intentar hacer algo con su pelo. Llevaba maquillaje en el bolso, pero no iba a molestarse. No tenía que impresionar a nadie y el coche la dejaría en su apartamento.

Después de desenredarse un poco el pelo, se hizo un moño que sujetó con un prendedor y se puso las gafas de sol.

Respirando profundamente, salió del dormitorio y se asomó a la escalera. No sabía si Gaara estaba en casa, pero lo último que deseaba era encontrárselo, de modo que bajó de puntillas… y cuando llegó al vestíbulo se encontró con un hombre alto y serio de entre cuarenta y sesenta años.

–Señorita Yamanaka, el coche está esperando.

–Ah, lo siento. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo esperando? El hombre sonrió.

–No, en absoluto. Venga, la acompaño.

Ino dio un paso adelante… y se detuvo bruscamente al recordar que había olvidado su abrigo. Pero cuando se volvió, el hombre tenía el abrigo en la mano.

–¿Me permite? –Gracias.

Gaara le había dicho que hacía tiempo que no tenía relaciones, pero Ino tenía la impresión de que no era la primera mujer que pasaba por allí. El mayordomo, o lo que fuera, parecía tener los movimientos bien ensayados.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó sorprendida.

–¡Ha nevado! –Desde luego que sí. Al menos diez centímetros según las noticias.

El hombre le ofreció su brazo y Ino lo aceptó para bajar los escalones. Seguía llevando los zapatos de tacón que había llevado por la noche y, aunque eran muy sexys, no eran apropiados para la nieve.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta del coche negro que la esperaba y se despidió con una sonrisa.

–Que tenga un buen viaje, señorita.

–Gracias –dijo ella.

El conductor arrancó y Ino se volvió para mirar la casa a la luz del día.

Era una construcción grande, pero no daba miedo como había pensado por la noche. Se parecía a las demás mansiones de la zona. La propiedad estaba rodeada de altos muros y debía ser muy grande porque no veía ninguna otra casa.

Sí, aparentemente Gaara vivía una vida de recluso. Y después de haber disfrutado de su pasión, se preguntó cuántas veces llevaría a una mujer a su guarida.

Ese pensamiento la hizo reír. Pensaba en Gaara como si fuera un monstruo cuando era todo lo contrario. Gaara no Sabaku era pecaminosamente guapo y perfecto.

Y hacía el amor de maravilla. Tanto que sufriría los efectos de esa noche durante una semana.

Ino miró la imponente casa por última vez cuando el coche tomó la carretera y luego, suspirando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Gaara miraba el coche alejándose por el camino desde la ventana de su estudio. Y siguió mirando durante unos segundos cuando desapareció de su vista.

Estaba inmóvil, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Le molestaba no saber qué iba a hacer. Sentía el deseo de hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Solo sabía que estar en su casa, solo, de repente le parecía insoportable.

Era esa maldita mujer, pensó. Lo había pillado desprevenido. Tal vez había esperado alguien como Sakura: dulce, tímida, inocente y necesitada de protección. Tal vez se había acostado con Ino porque su ego masculino lo necesitaba. O tal vez había pensado que estaba haciéndole un favor, cuando en realidad había hecho lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde el día que la conoció.

Pero Ino había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Ino Yamanaka era una mujer segura de sí misma, que no tenía miedo de tomar lo que quería y la noche anterior lo había querido a él. Su ego debería estar tranquilo, pero se sentía raro porque los papeles se habían cambiado.

Era casi como si le hubiera dicho: «Estoy dispuesta a acostarme contigo, pero no quiero saber nada de ti».

Ino había tomado el control y él había actuado como un adolescente enloquecido la noche anterior. Nada que ver con el hombre serio y controlado que le gustaba mostrar ante el mundo.

Y eso le molestaba mucho.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Gaara volvió al dormitorio y entró sin hacer ruido; lo cual era una estupidez porque la había visto salir de su casa.

Pero la presencia de Ino seguía allí y podía oler su perfume… Miró entonces las sábanas arrugadas, una de ellas en el suelo.

Deberían haber dormido en el cuarto de invitados, pensó entonces.

Él no llevaba mujeres a su dormitorio. Nunca. Si hubiera pensado con la cabeza la noche anterior se habría quedado en el piso de abajo para no invadir la zona privada de su casa.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar la noche anterior era en llevarla a su cama lo antes posible.

El deseo era un asco, una amante controladora y voluble de la que no se podía escapar. Pero tal vez después de haber hecho el amor con Ino durante horas no perdería la cabeza cada vez que la viese.

El instinto le decía que eso no era verdad, pero tenía que creerlo.

Gaara entró en el baño.

Había tirado todo lo que había sobre la encimera para sentar allí a Ino y hacerle el amor de nuevo.

Y había al menos dos preservativos en el suelo.

Suspirando, Gaara tomó un pañuelo de papel para recogerlos y tirarlos a la basura cuando se le aceleró el corazón.

Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo… y luego masculló una serie de palabrotas, con el estómago encogido y la frente cubierta de sudor.

Cerró los ojos, deseando que no fuera verdad, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos vio la prueba irrefutable en su mano.

Uno de los preservativos estaba roto.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino sintió la tentación de tirar el móvil contra la pared, pero se contuvo porque entonces tendría que comprar otro.

¿Qué más podía ir mal aquel día? Había encontrado el sitio perfecto para su local y en una buena zona de la ciudad. El precio era razonable y tenía todo lo necesario. Lo único que necesitaba era una pequeña reforma en la entrada para colocar unas cuantas mesas.

Después de tanto tiempo organizando caterings, estaba lista para dar un paso adelante, uno que le aportaría ingresos fijos. Gracias a sus pocos ahorros había podido seguir viviendo en el apartamento, pero si no empezaba a ingresar dinero todos los meses, tarde o temprano tendría que irse.

Estaba segura de que el banco le concedería un préstamo, pero para conseguirlo necesitaba tener firmado un contrato de alquiler. Y había creído que lo tenía hasta que el propietario del local llamó para decirle que había un problema.

De repente, su sueño de preciosas magdalenas, deliciosos pasteles, intricados bombones y panes de todo tipo se evaporó.

Estaba cerrando la puerta del apartamento cuando empezó a sonarle el móvil. Era un número que no reconocía, pero como se lo había dado a muchos clientes, no podía permitirse el lujo de no responder.

–¿Dígame?

–Ino, soy Gaara.

Ella rio mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

–Vaya, qué sorpresa. Si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que no me llamarías al día siguiente. ¿A qué le debo este honor?

–Uno de los preservativos se rompió.

Ino se pasó el teléfono a la otra mano para quitarse el abrigo del todo, convencida de haber oído mal.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Que el preservativo que usamos en la ducha se rompió. No me di cuenta, por supuesto.

Ella intentó tragar saliva. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta en ese momento, claro.

–Ino, ¿estás ahí?

–Sí, estoy aquí.

–Tenemos que hablar.

–¿Cuándo lo has descubierto?

–Ayer, cuando te fuiste.

–¿Y por qué has esperado hasta hoy para decírmelo? –gritó ella– Deberías habérmelo contado ayer, cuando aún podría haber hecho algo.

Aunque no sabía muy bien qué podría haber hecho. ¿La píldora del día siguiente? Entonces habría sido demasiado tarde… ¿o no? En realidad, no lo sabía. Pero al menos podría haber preguntado.

–Cálmate, Ino.

Su tono condescendiente la enfadó aún más.

–No me digas que me calme. No eres tú quien tendrá que vivir con las consecuencias de un preservativo roto.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Crees que un embarazo no me afecta tanto como a ti? Deja de gritarme y vamos a hablar de esto como adultos.

Ino tuvo que morderse los labios.

–Muy bien, de acuerdo.

–Supongo que no tomas la píldora.

–No, no la tomo.

–Y supongo que esta noticia te ha asustado tanto como a mí –siguió Gaara–. Pero que lo pagues conmigo no sirve de nada.

Ino miró el móvil. Si lo hubiese tirado contra la pared no estaría manteniendo esa conversación, pensó.

–Creo que deberías mudarte a mi casa, al menos hasta que sepamos si estás embarazada.

–¿Qué?

–Tal vez deberíamos vernos, no creo que esto sea algo de lo que debamos hablar por teléfono. Iré a buscarte en una hora…

–No –dijo Ino entonces.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos?

–No pienso irme a vivir a tu casa. Es lo más absurdo que he oído en toda mi vida. Y no tenemos por qué vernos. Francamente, ahora mismo no siento el menor deseo de verte. Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea, pero si al final resulta que estoy embarazada te aseguro que me pondré en contacto contigo. Hasta entonces, te agradecería que me dejases en paz.

–No se trata de lo que yo quiera –replicó Gaara–. Necesito saber que tú estás bien y que el bebé, si existe, también está bien. Y la mejor manera de hacer eso es que estés cerca de mí.

Lo había dicho con tono distante, como si pensara que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer. Y eso la molestó. Le preocupaba que el embarazo fuera bien cuando a ella lo único que le preocupaba en aquel momento era que hubiese tal embarazo.

–Me da igual lo que tú quieras –le espetó antes de cortar la comunicación. Pero, como intuía que Gaara era un tipo persistente, apagó el teléfono y lo tiró sobre el sofá.

Ino corrió a su dormitorio para mirar el diario donde anotaba su ciclo menstrual.

Calculó los días después de su última regla… y dejó escapar un gemido. ¿Podría haber ocurrido en peor momento? No podría decir con seguridad que hubiera estado ovulando esa noche, pero había muchas posibilidades.

Muy bien, de modo que era posible. Lo que tenía que hacer era buscar opciones, si las había.

Volvió a encender el móvil, ignorando los pitidos que anunciaban llamadas perdidas y mensajes, seguramente de Gaara, y llamó a su amiga Kira.

–¿Qué tal, Ino? ¿Has solucionado el problema del alquiler del local? ¿Y qué tal la fiesta en casa de Sakura? Sentí mucho no poder ir, espero que no se haya enfadado.

Ino esperó hasta que su locuaz amiga dejó de hablar.

–¿Tienes algo que hacer? Necesito a las chicas. Es una emergencia.

Al otro lado del teléfono hubo un silencio.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Os lo contaré cuando estemos juntas. ¿Puedes llamar a las demás? –Sí, claro. ¿Nos vemos en Oscar's? –Sí, pero será mejor reservar una mesa apartada.

–¿Quieres que llame a Sakura? ¿Sigue en Greenwich? Ino decidió que era lo bastante egoísta y su problema lo bastante gordo como para preguntarle a su amiga si haría el viaje por ella.

–Llámala, pero dile… dile que no le cuente nada a su marido.

–Si sabe que la necesitas, irá –dijo Kira–. Todas estaremos allí, ya lo sabes.

–Sí, lo sé, y os adoro por ello.

–Deja que hable con las chicas, luego te enviaré un mensaje diciendo la hora. Mientras tanto, puedes venir aquí si quieres. Solo tengo un cliente esta tarde… podría hacerte las uñas.

–Gracias, Kira, pero prefiero que nos veamos después.

–Muy bien, nos veremos en cuanto haya reunido a las chicas.

Ino cortó la comunicación, aliviada. Tenía las mejores amigas del mundo, pensó. Chicas listas que podrían ayudarla a resolver su problema.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa ..._** aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de este fic... muchas gracias por los comentarios ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Ino apresuró el paso cuando se acercaba a Oscar's. Estaba empezando a nevar.

Había esperado que el frío la calmase un poco, pero seguía en estado de shock y lo único que podría ayudarla en ese momento era una reunión con las chicas.

Abrió la puerta de Oscar's y se quitó la bufanda, aliviada al ver a sus amigas al fondo del local. Todas la abrazaron y, por fin, Ino se dejó caer sobre una silla al lado de Sakura, que la miraba con cara de preocupación.

–¿Qué ocurre, Ino?

–Aún no se lo he contado a nadie –Ino suspiró–. Tal vez me esté adelantando, pero necesitaba hablar con vosotras.

–Dios mío, ¿qué pasa? –exclamó Tatsumi.

Yumi frunció el ceño. Era la más seria del grupo y siempre la más práctica. Ino estaba segura de que ella podría aconsejarla.

–Creo que podría estar… en fin, existe una posibilidad de que esté embarazada.

–¿Qué? –exclamaron sus cuatro amigas al mismo tiempo.

–¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Sakura.

–No, no estoy segura, pero mantuve relaciones ayer… con Gaara. Me llevó a su casa y nos acostamos juntos.

Sakura se había quedado sin palabras y Yumi seguía con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera su madre. Claro que su madre no frunciría el ceño. No, Akira la felicitaría por haberse quedado embarazada de un millonario y luego sugeriría que le sacara todo lo que pudiese.

No era un monstruo, ni siquiera era una mala madre.

Sencillamente, era una persona superficial y mercenaria. En realidad, casi debería admirarla por ser tan implacable en las relaciones.

Akira Yamanaka solo estaba interesada en el dinero y no le pedía disculpas a nadie por ello.

–No lo entiendo –dijo Tatsumi–. Si tuviste relaciones ayer, ¿cómo puedes pensar que estás embarazada?

–Porque uno de los preservativos se rompió y, lamentablemente, era el peor momento de mi ciclo –respondió Ino.

–¿Gaara? –repitió Sakura cuando recuperó el habla–. ¿Gaara y tú? ¿De verdad?

–No pongas esa cara, no es tan raro. La atracción fue mutua, te lo aseguro.

Sakura, de inmediato contrita, abrazó a su amiga.

–Sí, claro, ya me lo imagino. Pobrecita…

–No podía haber ocurrido en peor momento –siguió Ino–. Además del posible embarazo, resulta que no van a alquilarme el local. No tengo sitio para abrir mi café, no tengo seguro médico y no estoy preparada para ser madre. Me dan ganas de llorar, pero eso no resuelve nada.

–Llora si quieres, cariño –la animó Kira–. Ya encontraremos una solución.

–Tú sabes que haríamos cualquier cosa por ti –dijo Sakura–. Todas me ayudasteis muchísimo cuando rompí con Sasuke… nunca podré pagároslo.

Ino intentó contener las lágrimas.

–No tienes que agradecer nada, tú sabes que te queremos mucho.

–¿Cuándo te acostaste con él? –le preguntó Yumi, siempre tan práctica.

–El sábado por la noche… y hasta la madrugada.

–Deberías ir al ginecólogo para pedirle consejo.

–Yo pagaré la consulta –se ofreció Sakura–. Y te llevaré yo misma.

Ino tragó saliva, incómoda.

–No sé…

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Me siento como una tonta. No puedo tomar la decisión ahora mismo.

–¿Qué te dice el corazón? –le preguntó Kira–. ¿De qué tienes miedo, del embarazo o de ser madre soltera y no poder mantener a tu hijo?

–No tienes que tomar la decisión ahora mismo –intervino Tatsumi–. Tomar la píldora del día siguiente no es la única opción.

Puedes esperar un poco para ver si de verdad estás embarazada y decidir entonces.

Sakura le apretó la mano.

–Si quieres tener el bebé… si hay un bebé, sabes que todas te ayudaremos. No estarás sola –le dijo–. Toma la decisión que quieras, pero sea la que sea, todas te apoyaremos.

–No sé qué haría sin vosotras.

–Olvidas una parte importante del asunto –dijo Yumi entonces–. El padre del bebé. Evidentemente, nos tendrás a nosotras, ¿pero él se va a hacer responsable? Ino asintió con la cabeza.

–Si estuviera embarazada, lo haría. Le dije que hablaría con él cuando supiera algo y que hasta entonces me dejase en paz. Pero no me hago a la idea.

–Te entiendo –asintió Kira.

–Puede que suene absurdo, pero desde que supe que había una posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada he empezado a imaginar al bebé… Sé que podría tomar la píldora del día siguiente, pero no sé si es lo que quiero.

Ino miró a sus amigas y en sus ojos solo vio comprensión, apoyo y lealtad.

–Si hubiese un bebé, creo que querría tenerlo –siguió–. Sé que querría tenerlo.

–Espera un poco –le aconsejó Yumi–. No hay prisa. No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo.

Pero, a medida que pasaba el shock inicial, Ino empezaba a estar convencida de que querría tener a su hijo.

Su hijo.

Pensar eso hizo que experimentase un extraño deseo protector y decidió que no interrumpiría el embarazo. El amor que sentía era tan intenso que la sorprendía, especialmente sin saber si estaba embarazada.

Si lo estaba, pasara lo que pasara, tendría al niño. Hablaría con Gaara y juntos llegarían a una solución amistosa.

Tal vez estaba siendo una ingenua, pero hasta que le demostrase lo contrario, iba a creer que Gaara no Sabaku era una persona responsable.

Le temblaban las manos mientras se llevaba el vaso de agua a los labios y, después de tomar un largo trago, miró a sus amigas.

–Bueno, chicas, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar antes de hacerme una prueba de embarazo?


	6. Chapter 6

Ino paseaba por el cuarto de estar, intentando no mirar la prueba de embarazo sobre la mesita de café.

–Aún no –dijo Sakura.

–¿Por qué tarda tanto? Estaba deseando saberlo. Las últimas semanas habían sido estresantes, con Gaara preguntándole cada día si sabía algo. La última vez que preguntó había estado a punto de decirle que la dejase en paz.

Y tal vez había entendido la poco sutil indirecta porque no había vuelto a llamarla en un par de días.

Pero lo importante era que se mostraba preocupado. Parecía convencido de que su misión era llamarla frecuentemente para ver si estaba bien.

Aunque eso la estaba volviendo loca.

–Solo han pasado dos minutos –dijo Sakura–. Y no vale de nada mirarlo fijamente, eso no hará que vaya más deprisa.

Ino se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

–Tienes razón, me estoy volviendo loca. Pero es que lo intuyo, estoy embarazada. Y no me digas que estoy imaginando los síntomas, te digo que me siento diferente. Mis pechos son más grandes, me mareo por las mañanas. Me molestan muchos olores… las magdalenas, por ejemplo. ¿Quién siente náuseas por el olor de las magdalenas? Sakura sonrió.

–No creo que estés imaginando nada, cariño. Vamos a esperar los resultados y luego hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Ino cerró los ojos. Las últimas semanas habían sido una tortura.

Había cambiado de opinión un día sí y otro no. Un día pensaba que tener un hijo sería genial y al día siguiente que era una locura.

Y, además, se sentía como una tonta. Ella no era una adolescente atolondrada que tenía relaciones sin preservativo. Siempre había tenido cuidado. ¡Siempre! Nunca se había considerado a sí misma anticuada, pero preferiría tener un hijo dentro del matrimonio o al menos en una relación consolidada.

–Bueno, ya puedes mirar.

Las dos miraban la varita sobre la mesa de café como si fuera un bicho repugnante al que no quisieran acercarse.

–Mira tú, yo no puedo –dijo Ino.

Sakura le apretó la mano.

–Recuerda que sea lo que sea, está bien. No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos para no ver su reacción.

–Abre los ojos, Ino.

Cuando lo hizo, vio que su amiga la miraba con expresión solemne.

–¿Estoy embarazada?

–Según esta prueba, lo estás.

Ino tomó la varita para comprobar el resultado por sí misma y parpadeó rápidamente para centrar la mirada.

Y allí estaba, un enorme punto rosa que decía claramente: sí, estás embarazada.

–Dios mío…

–No vas a desmayarte, ¿verdad? Ino intentó negar con la cabeza, pero no podía moverse. Era como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia extra corpórea. Todo parecía ocurrir a cámara lenta.

Embarazada.

De Gaara.

El que no quería saber nada de relaciones ni compromisos.

El que no llamaba al día siguiente.

–¿Qué voy a hacer? –murmuró–. A Gaara le va a dar algo. Me dijo que él no quería saber nada de compromisos, que solo era sexo, bla, bla, bla. Y un bebé es un compromiso muy grande.

–Espera unos días antes de hablar con él –le aconsejó su amiga.

–Tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo.

–Ino, estás alterada. Lo último que necesitas ahora mismo es discutir con Gaara.

–Aparte de mí, es a él a quien más le afecta esta situación y tiene que saberlo para… para que pueda actuar en consecuencia. Además, lleva semanas llamándome. No tiene sentido esperar.

Sakura suspiró.

–No quiero que hagas nada de manera impulsiva. Yo sé que Gaara puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere… no, más que eso. Gaara puede ser implacable.

–No te preocupes, no me da miedo. Esto es tanto su problema como el mío y no quiero pasarme una semana angustiada por el futuro. Si yo voy a sufrir, él también.

Sakura soltó una risita.

–Creo que acabas de convencerme.

–Si pretende decirme lo que debo hacer no tendrá que preocuparse por concebir más hijos, te lo aseguro.

Su amiga rio de nuevo, abrazándola.

–Todo va a salir bien, Ino. Estaremos embarazadas a la vez, al menos durante unos meses. Sasuke y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para ayudarte y, además, tienes a Tatsumi, Kira y Yumi. Y a mi madre. Cuando sepa que estás embarazada, te envolverá entre algodones y no podrás respirar.

–Adoro a tu madre.

–Y ella a ti.

Ino suspiró mientras se levantaba del sofá.

–Tengo que hacer esto antes de perder el valor.

–Muy bien, ponte el abrigo. Le diré al chófer que te lleve a la oficina de Gaara y luego me iré a casa.

–Gracias por todo, Saku. Por apretar mi mano y por estar conmigo en este momento.

Sakura la abrazo de nuevo.

–Creo recordar que tú hiciste lo mismo por mí hace poco.

Gaara veía caer los primeros copos de nieve por la ventana de su oficina. Pronto el suelo se habría cubierto de un manto blanco… y su estado de ánimo era tan sombrío como el tiempo.

No era capaz de concertarse en el trabajo. Se sentaba en las reuniones con Sasuke y sus otros dos socios y amigos, Neji Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, pero no prestaba atención. La fusión entre Tricorp y Hoteles Haruno estaba resolviéndose a toda velocidad y debería estar contento, pero las últimas semanas habían sido un infierno para él, torturado por la idea de que Ino estuviese embarazada. Le daba miedo que no estuviera cuidando de sí misma, que le pasara algo… La preocupación, el sentimiento de culpa y la ansiedad lo abrumaban durante el día y también por la noche, haciendo que no pudiese dormir. Y la culpa era suya. No debería haberse dejado llevar por la tentación, debería haber tenido más cuidado… debería haberse marchado de la fiesta sin acostarse con Ino.

Entonces no estaría tan angustiado o temiendo perder algo precioso por segunda vez en su vida.

Claro que Ino no lo había llamado, de modo que tal vez estaba preocupándose por nada. Si estuviera embarazada lo habría llamado.

Había prometido hacerlo y confiaba en ella.

Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más angustiado se sentía.

Desde esa noche, se había convertido en un hábito abrir el cajón del escritorio, el único que permanecía cerrado con llave, para sacar dos fotografías, una de Matsuri y otra de Ren.

Las miró en aquel momento, trazando con los dedos la sonrisa de Matsuri. Ren tenía un día de vida en esa foto y era un ser diminuto, arrugado y con la carita roja, pero Gaara nunca había visto nada más hermoso en toda su vida.

Tantos años después, mirar el retrato de las dos personas a las que más había querido en el mundo y a las que había perdido seguía dejándolo sin respiración.

No podía hacerlo otra vez, no podía pasar por eso. No quería sufrir esa agonía. Y nunca había deseado nada tanto como que Ino no estuviese embarazada… Su secretaria lo llamó por el intercomunicador, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Señor no Sabaku, una joven quiere verlo. Pero no tiene cita.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó él, impaciente.

–Ino Yamanaka. Y parece convencida de que usted querrá verla.

–Dile que pase inmediatamente.

Gaara se levantó, mirando la puerta con el estómago encogido. Un momento después, Ino entraba en el despacho y Gaara la observó detenidamente, buscando alguna señal, algo que le dijera si estaba o no embarazada. El instinto le pedía que diera un paso adelante y la abrazase, que le prometiera que todo iba a salir bien, pero había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás que nadie debía hacer esas promesa porque no podría cumplirlas.

Y tenía que disimular su agitación si quería que aquel encuentro fuese agradable.

–Hola, Ino. Siéntate, por favor. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Estaba pálida, tenía ojeras y parecía más delgada que la última vez que se vieron. Las últimas semanas habían sido más estresantes para ella que para él, pensó, sintiéndose culpable.

–Espero no interrumpir algo importante, pero tenía que verte de inmediato.

Gaara tuvo que tragar saliva.

–No, en absoluto. ¿Qué querías decirme?

–Estoy embarazada –dijo ella por fin.

Algo dentro de él se marchitó y murió en ese momento.

Cuando por fin consiguió recuperar la compostura le preguntó:

–¿Estás segura? Pero él sabía que era así, podía verlo en sus ojos.

–Tan segura como puedo estarlo después de hacerme una prueba de embarazo.

Gaara se aclaró la garganta.

–Sabíamos que era una posibilidad.

Ino asintió con la cabeza, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Odiaba parecer tan distante, aunque quería que fuera así. No deseaba la intimidad que dos personas que habían concebido un hijo deberían disfrutar, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella hubiera rechazado su oferta, o más bien su exigencia, de que se mudase a su casa.

Pero aunque no quería ninguna intimidad con ella, tenía que asegurarse de que Ino tenía el mejor tratamiento médico, además de apoyo económico y emocional. No podía pasarle nada a su hijo.

Otra vez no.

Tal vez era su frialdad lo que había hecho que Ino lo rechazase.

Quizá quería algo más. ¿Pero casarse? La idea lo horrorizaba, pero tal vez sería la solución. Una solución práctica. De ese modo, Ino se beneficiaría y él tendría lo que más anhelaba: un poco de tranquilidad.

–Estoy cansada y preocupada –le confesó ella–. Pero es un alivio saberlo por fin, así podremos tomar decisiones.

–¿Qué tipo de decisiones? –le preguntó él, alarmado.

Ino se encogió de hombros y Gaara deseó que se quitase el abrigo.

No quería que se quedase, pero tampoco que se fuera…

–Deberíamos decidir dónde vas a vivir.

–Me niego a hablar sobre mi futuro o el futuro del bebé en una oficina donde a saber quién podría escuchar la conversación. Aún tengo que hacerme a la idea… podríamos hablar más tarde, cuando los dos hayamos tenido tiempo de pensar. Solo he venido a decírtelo.

–No creo que…

–Me da igual lo que creas –lo interrumpió ella–. Si quieres que hablemos de esto, puedes ir a mi apartamento más tarde. Yo me voy a comer… sola. Estaré en casa a partir de las seis.

Quería mostrarse antipática, pero lo que Gaara veía delante de él era una mujer intentando ser valiente a pesar de las circunstancias.

Estaba nerviosa y angustiada, tanto como él.

No podía presionarla, pensó. Sería absurdo y no valdría de nada, de modo que asintió con la cabeza.

–Estaré en tu apartamento a las seis. No te preocupes por la cena, yo llevaré algo.


	7. Chapter 7

No debería haberle sorprendido encontrar a Gaara esperando en la puerta. Ino miró su reloj, preguntándose si habría perdido más tiempo del habitual mientras volvía a casa andando. Pero no, aún no eran las seis.

Gaara tenía el pelo mojado por la lluvia. Estaba muy serio, pero su expresión se suavizó al verla. Incluso podría jurar que veía un brillo de alivio en sus ojos.

–¿Has venido andando? –le preguntó.

Ino abrió la puerta de su apartamento, que daba directamente a la calle, y se quitó el abrigo, haciéndole un gesto para que hiciese lo mismo.

–¿Has venido andando? –repitió Gaara–. Hace un frío terrible.

–Solo son diez manzanas. Sakura me llevó en coche a tu oficina y luego tomé un taxi para ir al restaurante a comer. No tenía sentido tomar otro solo para diez manzanas.

Gaara se dejó caer en un sillón. Parecía nervioso.

–Sé que he llegado temprano, pero tal vez entiendas mi impaciencia –dijo Gaara–. Tenemos que solucionar este asunto.

–No sé qué quieres decir con eso. No es algo que vayamos a «solucionar».

Él se echó hacia delante, tenso e impaciente.

–Me gustaría saber cuáles son tus planes.

–Acabo de enterarme esta mañana…

–¿Pero vas a tener el bebé?

–Sí –respondió Ino–. He estado dándole vueltas durante estas semanas y, aunque ahora estoy estresada y asustada, voy a tener a mi hijo.

¿Era un brillo de alivio lo que veía en sus ojos? No era fácil saberlo porque parecía tan abrumado… Incapaz de soportar la tensión un segundo más, Ino se levantó.

–No tengo ningún plan. ¿Alguien puede tener un plan para algo como esto? Evidentemente, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. No tengo seguro médico en este momento…

–Tendrás los mejores cuidados médicos –se apresuró a decir él.

–Gracias. Estoy intentando levantar mi negocio y el seguro médico es uno de esos detalles que aún no he logrado solucionar.

–No tendrás que preocuparte por eso. Quiero que tú y nuestro hijo tengáis los mejores cuidados.

Muy bien, tal vez no sería tan difícil. Gaara parecía estar tomándoselo muy bien.

–No espero que me mantengas, por supuesto. Que te hagas cargo de los gastos médicos es más que suficiente. Yo tengo algunos ahorros y puedo aguantar con ellos hasta que mi negocio empiece a funcionar.

Lo último que deseaba era que Gaara pensara que quería dinero.

–Podemos llegar a un acuerdo amistoso –siguió Ino–. A algunos hombres no les gusta ir al ginecólogo con sus parejas y no me importa, de verdad. Puedo hacerlo sola.

Lo más curioso era que cuanto más hablaba, más enfadado parecía él.

–Yo quiero estar involucrado en este embarazo, tengo derecho a estarlo.

–Bueno, muy bien. No estoy diciendo que no lo tengas. Pero había pensado que tal vez no querrías.

–Pues te equivocas –dijo Gaara.

Ino suspiró.

–Estoy intentando cooperar, pero tienes que ayudarme. Estás ahí, mirándome con esa cara…

–Siéntate, por favor.

Ella vaciló durante un segundo antes de volver al sofá.

–Eso es lo primero que debemos hacer: ir al ginecólogo para comprobar que estás bien y que el embarazo va como debe –empezó a decir Gaara.

Ino asintió con la cabeza. Al menos uno de los dos era capaz de pensar de manera racional.

–Y luego creo que deberíamos casarnos.

No, ninguno de los dos estaba pensando de manera racional.

Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar si se había vuelto loco, Gaara le puso un dedo en los labios.

–Escúchame, por favor. Podemos casarnos, pero seguir viviendo separados… o más bien en habitaciones separadas. Mi casa es lo bastante grande como para que podamos vivir juntos sin molestarnos el uno al otro. Tú tendrás tu espacio, estarás bien cuidada y, lo más importante, yo estaré tranquilo sabiendo que el bebé y tú estáis bien.

Ino lo miró, incrédula.

–¿Has perdido la cabeza?

–Debes ser razonable…

–¿Razonable? –exclamó ella, levantándose de un salto–. Hace tres semanas me dijiste que no ibas a llamarme al día siguiente, que solo era sexo, que no estabas interesado en compromisos. Pues no sé si lo sabes, pero el matrimonio es un gran compromiso.

– No he sugerido que mantengamos una relación.

–¿Entonces qué estás sugiriendo?

–Una especie de amistad que será beneficiosa para todos. Nuestro hijo y tú estaréis bien cuidados y yo estaré tranquilo.

–Tengo la impresión de que hay algo que no me cuentas. Me alegro mucho de que no me hayas dado la espalda, pero no entiendo por qué insistes tanto… ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Gaara no respondió y en sus ojos le pareció ver un brillo de dolor, pero de pronto, volvió a mostrarse impasible.

–¿No te parece suficiente que quiera estar a su lado? –le preguntó–. ¿Que quiera que nuestro hijo y tú tengáis la protección de mi apellido y todo lo que va con él? Ino negó con la cabeza.

–No, no es suficiente.

–Era suficiente para ti hace tres semanas.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que tampoco tú querías nada más que sexo, así que no me hagas parecer el villano porque no lo soy.

–¡Esto no es sobre ti! –Ino se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrada–. Escúchame un momento, por favor. Tú dejaste bien claro lo que querías antes de que nos acostásemos juntos y me pareció bien, pero todo ha cambiado y lo que quería antes no es lo que quiero ahora. Y no, no te estoy pidiendo nada. Solo necesito que entiendas que mis prioridades han cambiado. Tenías razón, esa noche solo quería sexo. Me sentía atraída por ti y no buscaba nada más. Una relación no es lo que quiero o lo que necesito en este momento de mi vida, pero estoy embarazada y no voy a mantener una relación de conveniencia solo para que tú estés tranquilo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque espero casarme algún día con un hombre del que esté enamorada.

–Yo no puedo darte eso –le confesó él.

–Y yo nunca aceptaré nada menos –replicó Ino.

Gaara se levantó del sillón, con los puños apretados.

–No voy a dejar que te cases con otro hombre cuando estás embarazada de mi hijo. Tengo derecho a ser el padre de ese bebé y tú no puedes arrebatármelo, no te lo permitiré.

–Yo nunca te arrebataría a tu hijo. Solo estoy explicándote por qué no estoy dispuesta a conformarme con una relación como la que tú me ofreces.

–Yo quiero que mi hijo tenga los mejores cuidados.

–Y yo también. Quiero a este bebé, Gaara. He estado despierta muchas horas imaginando su futuro y nunca haría nada que pudiese perjudicarlo.

–Entonces, deja que yo cuide de los dos. No quiero que te pase nada…

–No me va a pasar nada.

–Ven a vivir a mi casa –insistió él–. Si no quieres casarte conmigo, al menos múdate a mi casa. Así estaré seguro de que tienes todo lo que necesitas.

–Si accediera, no podría respetarme a mí misma.

–Ino…

–No, escúchame. No habíamos planeado esto, pero ha ocurrido y ninguno de los dos puede pensar con claridad en este momento.

–Yo sé muy bien lo que quiero.

–Y yo sé que no quieres una relación ni un matrimonio. Además, si nos casáramos, tarde o temprano te odiaría por no poder darme algo más. ¿Qué clase de hogar sería ese para un niño? Gaara apretó los labios. Parecía a punto de discutir, pero permaneció en silencio mientras la miraba a los ojos.

–Estoy dispuesto a esperar –dijo por fin–. Pero quiero tener la certeza de que te cuidas, de que todo va bien.

–¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto eso? Estoy perfectamente. Yo no tengo intención de vivir en una burbuja y tú no puedes estar pendiente de mí durante estos ocho meses.

–Claro que puedo.

–¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, Gaara?

Era la segunda vez que le hacía esa pregunta y, por un momento, pensó que iba responder. Pero se quedó en silencio una vez más.

–¿Dejarás al menos que te instale en un apartamento más seguro? Ino lo miró, incrédula.

–¿Qué le pasa a este apartamento?

–Que da a la calle –respondió Gaara–. No hay seguridad y los escalones son peligrosos, particularmente en invierno.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

–A este apartamento no le pasa nada y el invierno habrá pasado en unos cuantos meses. Además, me gusta este sitio, está en la zona donde quiero abrir mi local. Y no puedo permitirme algo mejor.

–Me da igual lo que puedas permitirte.

–Pues a mí no me da igual –replicó Ino, airada–. No puedo dejar que tú te hagas cargo de mi vida, Gaara. ¿Qué haría después?

–No voy a abandonarte cuando nazca el bebé.

–Por favor, déjalo –le suplicó ella–. No vamos a llegar a ningún sitio y estoy cansada. Lo único que quiero es irme a la cama y llorar un rato.

No era el momento de seguir hablando. Necesitaban tiempo para ver el asunto con cierta perspectiva. Cualquier cosa salvo seguir discutiendo.

–Creo que deberías irte –le dijo, intentando mostrarse amable–. Los dos tenemos muchas cosas que pensar y ahora no es el momento de hablar. Tenemos ocho meses para tomar decisiones y sería absurdo empezar discutiendo tontamente.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Gaara, envolviéndola en sus brazos–.Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque esto no pasara –le confesó luego–. Pero es una realidad con la que los dos tendremos que lidiar durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Yo también deseo este hijo, pero quiero asegurarme de que todo va bien. Al menos, permíteme eso.

–Muy bien, de acuerdo.

–No he traído la cena porque tenía prisa por llegar –siguió él, mirando su reloj–. Sé que estás cansada, pero tal vez podríamos pedir algo por teléfono.

–¿Te enfadarías si me metiese en la cama? De verdad, estoy agotada.

Gaara parecía a punto de discutir, pero por fin asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la puerta.


	8. Chapter 8

–¿Cuándo ibas a darme la noticia? –le espetó Sasuke, enfadado.

Gaara levantó la cabeza y vio a su amigo apoyado en la puerta del despacho, con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque compartían oficina, no se habían visto en unos días. Con los otros socios era comprensible ya que, desde que se casaron, Neji y Naruto estaban revisando proyectos en sus respectivas islas, donde se habían instalado con sus esposas.

Pero Gaara debía admitir que había evitado a Sasuke desde la noche que Ino y él se acostaron juntos porque Ino y Sakura eran amigas. Y, como había sospechado, Sakura ya le había dado la noticia a su marido.

Gaara suspiró, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se sentara.

–¿Y bien? –insistió Sasuke.

–¿Y bien qué? Seguro que ya sabes toda la historia. No, seguro que ya sabes más que yo.

–¿No me digas que te ha fallado tu famoso encanto?

–El encanto no tiene nada que ver.

–Evidentemente.

Gaara suspiró.

–¿Has venido a torturarme o querías algo?

–Más bien me preguntaba por qué mi mejor amigo no se ha molestado en contarme que ha dejado embarazada a la mejor amiga de mi mujer.

Él hizo una mueca.

–¿Crees que lo he hecho a propósito? Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que esto es lo último que quería.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí, lo sé. Por eso me parece tan raro.

–Se supone que era un encuentro de una sola noche. Me sentía atraído por ella y ella por mí. El día de tu fiesta acabamos en mi casa…

–¿Has llevado a una mujer a tu guarida? –lo interrumpió Sasuke– Sabía que Ino te gustaba, pero no sabía que te gustase tanto.

–No tenía sentido llevarla a un hotel o ir a su casa cuando la mía está a medio kilómetro de la tuya.

–Ya, claro –murmuró Sasuke, burlón.

–Piensa lo que quieras, la cuestión es que esto no ha sido planeado. De hecho, hicimos todo lo posible por evitarlo. Desgraciadamente, se rompió un preservativo y aquí estamos. Ino no está más contenta que yo –Gaara se pasó una mano por la cara–. No es que no queramos al bebé, sí lo queremos. Pero no estamos de acuerdo en… bueno, prácticamente en nada.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo Sasuke entonces.

–¿La has visto? ¿Sakura te ha contado algo? Ino está evitándome y empiezo a enfadarme de verdad.

Su amigo se aclaró la garganta.

–Ino estuvo en casa anoche y parecía disgustada.

–¿Por el embarazo? ¿Ha cambiado de opinión sobre tener el niño?

–No, no es eso. Que yo sepa, se está tomando muy bien el embarazo, pero no ha ocurrido en el mejor momento. Aparentemente, el local que quería alquilar ya no está disponible y no encuentra otro. Tiene un presupuesto muy limitado y ahora, con el bebé en camino, está empezando a asustarse.

Gaara masculló una palabrota.

–Será tonta. Lo único que tiene que hacer es casarse conmigo… o irse a vivir conmigo, le he dado las dos opciones.

–¿Casarte? ¿Has dicho casarte? –exclamó su amigo.

–Sé lo que estás pensando y sí, evidentemente, he perdido la cabeza. ¿Pero y si le ocurriera algo? No quiero ni imaginar…

–Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

–No tengo ni idea –respondió Gaara–. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ino no quiere saber nada de mí. He intentado darle tiempo, pero empiezo a impacientarme. La he llamado para cenar y para comer juntos, pero siempre tiene algo que hacer.

–Ya te he dicho que está muy ocupada.

–Supuestamente, debería haberla acompañado al ginecólogo, pero no sé si ha ido –Gaara se pasó una mano por la cara–. Yo necesito saber que está bien, que no hay ningún problema. ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo si no quiere verme?

Sasuke le puso una mano en el brazo. –Intenta olvidar el pasado, Gaara. El pasado no se puede cambiar, pero si sigues así podrías destrozar tu futuro.

Él sabía que lo decía con buena intención, ¿pero cómo iba a entenderlo?

–Lo siento –dijo su amigo entonces–. Nadie espera que olvides lo que pasó, pero creo que en algún momento debes seguir adelante y arriesgarte otra vez.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, Ino está por completo dedicada a su negocio –siguió Sasuke–. No creo que te evite a propósito. Está estresada por el embarazo y por la presión de levantar su negocio para poder mantener al bebé.

–No tendría que pasarlo tan mal si aceptase mi ayuda –dijo Gaara.

–¿Se la has ofrecido? Y no me refiero al matrimonio.

–Tal vez mi error haya sido pedírselo. Las mujeres siempre dirán que no, aunque solo sea para llevar la contraria. El truco no es pedir sino hacer, ¿no te parece?

Sasuke torció el gesto.

–No, no me parece. Y no me pidas ayuda, no pienso ayudar a que te partan la cara.

–Gallina –murmuró Gaara.

–Desde luego que sí. Además, he descubierto que cuando Sakura no es feliz, yo no soy feliz.

Gaara envidiaba la felicidad de su amigo, que estaba disfrutando del embarazo de su esposa sin saber que la felicidad era algo que se te podía escapar de las manos en cualquier momento, que podías pasar de la cima del mundo a estar en el infierno en un parpadeo.

Él sí lo sabía. Y si estaba en su mano evitarlo, jamás volvería a pasar por eso.

–Pero te deseo suerte –siguió Sasuke–. Por lo menos, me divertiré viendo cómo haces el ridículo.

–Me subestimas –dijo Gaara, arrellanándose en el sillón.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? No estás dispuesto a comprometerte y, sin embargo, persigues a Ino y te enfadas porque no te hace caso. No lo entiendo.

Era una buena pregunta y una para la que no tenía respuesta. Y tampoco quería examinar las razones por las que le había pedido que se casara con él.

–Quiero hacer todo lo posible para que mi hijo esté bien atendido.

Sasuke suspiró.

–No puedes protegerlo de todo. La vida es así. No se puede vivir esperando el desastre.

Para Gaara la conversación había terminado, de modo que empezó a hablar de negocios. Pero seguía pensando en Ino y, mientras discutían los progresos del último resort en Saint Angelo, ya estaba formulando un plan.

Cuanto antes estuviera seguro de su bienestar, antes su vida volvería a la normalidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Ino metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo mientras corría hacia su apartamento. Los copos de nieve caían sobre su cabeza y el viento la helaba hasta los huesos.

Había sido un día espantoso y, para empeorar las cosas, estaba teniendo que soportar las nauseas matinales y un cansancio abrumador.

Cuando llegó a la esquina dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Una manzana más y estaría en casa. Y en cuanto estuviera en su apartamento se pondría el pijama y se metería en la cama para dormir doce horas.

Ah, qué vida tan alegre, pensó, irónica. Antes podía funcionar con tres o cuatro horas de sueño, pero el embarazo la había convertido en una marmota.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no vio el coche que se detenía a su lado y dio un respingo cuando Gaara la tomó del brazo.

–¡Qué susto me has dado!

–Sube –dijo él–. Hace un frío horrible en la calle.

–Estoy a una manzana de mi apartamento.

Gaara la empujó suavemente hacia el coche y, suspirando, Ino decidió no protestar.

–No me has devuelto las llamadas –dijo él, después de indicarle al chófer que siguiera adelante–. Nunca estás en casa cuando vengo a buscarte y tus amigas no saben dónde estás.

–Aquí, pare aquí…

–No vamos a tu casa.

Ino se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, suspirando.

–Sé que he estado evitándote pero, de verdad, no quiero hablar de eso esta noche. Estoy agotada y hablar de ello me pondría de mal humor.

Para su sorpresa, Gaara esbozó una sonrisa.

–Al menos eres sincera.

–¿Dónde vamos?

–A un sitio donde creo que mejorará tu humor. ¿Qué ocurre, Ino? ¿Por qué no devuelves mis llamadas? Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo. Ni siquiera sé si has ido al ginecólogo…

–Aún no he ido. Ya te dije que cuando fuera podrías ir conmigo.

–Dijiste muchas cosas, pero he tenido que secuestrarte para poder hablar contigo –le recordó él.

–He estado ocupada –insistió Ino–. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, incluyendo cómo voy a mantener a mi hijo. Estoy muy estresada… Puede que tu vida no vaya a cambiar radicalmente, pero la mía sí.

Gaara hizo una mueca y ella lamentó haber sido tan antipática. Sabía que Gaara estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Pero no era fácil acostumbrarse al embarazo y todo lo que significaba. ¿Cómo podía nadie soportar un giro de ciento ochenta grados en su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada? Tal vez algunas personas podían hacerlo, pero Ino no era una de ellas.

–¿Crees que esto solo es difícil para ti? –le preguntó Gaara–. Es horrible no saber si estás bien, si el bebé está bien. ¿Te gustaría vivir con esa incertidumbre?

–Lo siento, sé que tienes razón –al ver su expresión angustiada, Ino lo abrazó y, aunque Gaara se quedó momentáneamente sorprendido por el impulsivo gesto, por fin le devolvió el abrazo–. Lo siento –repitió ella–. Esto no se me da bien. Tú no mereces que te trate así.

–¿Qué tal si hacemos un pacto? No me dejes fuera y nos llevaremos bien.

Ino asintió con la cabeza, contrita.

–Tengo una sorpresa para ti que aliviará algo del estrés que estás sufriendo.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué es? –Ya lo verás.

Después de tan críptico comentario, Gaara volvió a arrellanarse en el asiento y fue mirando por la ventanilla hasta que el chófer se detuvo en una zona de tiendas. Luego abrió la puerta del coche y alargó una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

En cuanto estuvo en la acera, Ino clavó los ojos en el local de la esquina… y se quedó helada al ver el cartel.

«Ino's, catering a medida».

Era de color rosa, moderno y femenino. Absolutamente perfecto.

Atónita, dio un paso adelante para mirar por el cristal del escaparate. El interior tenía una zona para mesas a la izquierda y un mostrador a la derecha, con estanterías detrás. Incluso había una caja registradora.

–Gaara, ¿qué has hecho? Cuando se volvió para mirarlo vio que estaba sonriendo, satisfecho.

–¿Quieres entrar para ver si te gusta?

–Sí, sí, claro… El interior era precioso. Las paredes habían sido decoradas con fotografías de pasteles y magdalenas de todo tipo…

–Sakura me ha ayudado mucho.

–No me lo puedo creer.

Gaara señaló una puerta al fondo.

–Será mejor que vayas a ver la cocina. Espero que te guste.

Ino pasó la mano por el mostrador, atónita. Podía verse en aquel sitio. De hecho, prácticamente podía oler los pasteles que podría preparar allí.

Y cuando entró en la cocina se detuvo de golpe. Era sencillamente perfecta.

Había electrodomésticos de última generación, hornos de acero, dos enormes neveras y un congelador en la parte de atrás.

Todo lo que podría necesitar estaba allí, en su cocina, en su negocio.

Estaba tan emocionada que se le doblaron las rodillas. Sabía que debería rechazarlo… por muchas razones. Para empezar, el alquiler debía ser altísimo en aquella zona de la ciudad.

Pero otra parte de ella se negaba a rechazar tan generoso regalo.

Gaara había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo…

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó él.

No iba a rechazarlo, pensó, con el corazón encogido. Si estaba tan decidido a ayudarla sería una ingratitud decir que no.

–¿Que si me gusta? –exclamó Ino–. ¡Me encanta! Por segunda vez, le echó los brazos al cuello y él dio un paso atrás, a punto de perder el equilibrio.

–No te preocupes, será un éxito. No voy a malgastar tu inversión.

Gaara se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

–Es una buena inversión, estoy seguro. Y es un regalo, el alquiler está pagado durante dos años, tiempo suficiente para que puedas obtener beneficios.

–No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí con lo mal que me he portado contigo… no sé cómo darte las gracias.

–Este regalo viene con condiciones –dijo Gaara entonces–. Tienes que prometerme dos cosas: una, que dejarás de evitarme. Y la segunda, que contratarás a un empleado para que no tengas que trabajar demasiado.

Ino sonrió. Gaara era tan gracioso cuando se ponía serio…

–Muy bien, prometo hacerlo.

Con el dinero que se ahorraría en el alquiler del local podría pagar a un empleado.

–No puedo darte lo que mereces, pero sí puedo darte esto –dijo él entonces–. Eres la madre de mi hijo y haré todo lo posible para que tanto el bebé como tú estéis bien atendidos.

Qué fácil sería amar a aquel hombre que juraba no tener amor que dar, pensó ella.

Incapaz de evitarlo, Ino se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios, notando que contenía el aliento. Por mucho que dijera, la deseaba. Pero Ino se negaba a usar esa atracción contra él.

–Gracias –dijo de nuevo, antes de apartarse.

Gaara se aclaró la garganta.

–Vamos a cenar. Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir y quiero que me cuentes tus planes para la tienda.

Era una oferta de amistad, una que la animó inmensamente aunque, al mismo tiempo, la decepcionaba un poco. Podrían ser mucho más que amigos, pero al menos era algo.

Ino sonrió, apretando su mano.

–Sí, eso estaría bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Ino vio un coche aparcado frente a la puerta de su apartamento y a un chófer apoyado en el capó. En cuanto salió, el hombre le abrió la puerta.

–¿Señorita Yamanaka?

–Sí, soy yo.

–El señor no Sabaku me ha pedido que la lleve donde tenga que ir.

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro. Aquello era ir demasiado lejos.

Había dejado que le regalase el local porque no quería mostrarse desagradecida, pero enviarle un coche con chófer para ir a unas manzanas de allí… Al notar su vacilación, el hombre sacó un móvil del bolsillo.

–El señor no Sabaku me ha dicho que lo llamase si había algún problema.

–No tiene que… El chófer le ofreció el teléfono y Ino escuchó la voz de Gaara al otro lado.

–Sube al coche. Hace frío y las aceras están resbaladizas.

Ella tuvo que sonreír. Había algo en su preocupación que le resultaba enternecedor.

–No puedes estar pendiente de mí a todas horas.

Mascullando algo contra los hombres que se creían con derecho a darle órdenes, Ino subió al coche.

–Es el número de mi móvil –dijo el chófer, ofreciéndole una tarjeta de visita–. Solo tiene que llamarme cada vez que necesite ir a algún sitio. Las órdenes del señor no Sabaku son muy claras: no quiere que camine por la calle con este frío.

Ino leyó su nombre en la tarjeta.

–Muy bien, Hotaro, seré una buena chica –asintió–. Además, intuyo que has recibido órdenes de chivarte si no uso tus servicios.

Él tuvo la decencia de ponerse colorado.

–Lo siento, pero el señor no Sabaku me paga un sueldo, de modo que tengo que responder ante él.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

–Yo no quiero que pierdas tu trabajo. Prometo llamar cada vez que tenga que ir a algún sitio.

Había empezado a granizar y, francamente, se alegraba mucho de estar en el coche.

Unos minutos después, Hotaro paró frente al local y corrió a abrirle la puerta.

–Recuerde que debe llamarme cuando quiera volver a casa.

–Lo recordaré.

Ino se quedó sorprendida al ver que la puerta estaba abierta.

¿No habían cerrado el día anterior? Asustada, la empujó, temiendo que le hubieran robado.

–¡Sorpresa!

Ino lanzó un grito al ver a sus amigas.

–¡Qué susto me habéis dado!

Sakura, Tatsumi, Kira y Yumi salieron de detrás del mostrador para abrazarla.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Kira–. Es que queríamos celebrarlo. ¡Qué sitio más precioso!

–¿Cómo os habéis enterado? ¿Y cómo habéis podido entrar?

Sakura sonrió.

–Gaara me llamó. Pensó que te gustaría la sorpresa, así que me dio la llave del local.

–¡Es un sitio maravilloso, Ino! –exclamó Tatsumi.

Una bocina interrumpió la conversación. Al principio, Ino pensó que era el tráfico habitual en la zona, pero la bocina era insistente y, por fin, todas se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde un joven de unos veinte años les hacía señas.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Ten cuidado, Ino –le advirtió Yumi.

El joven sonrió, haciéndoles un gesto para que salieran.

–Dios mío… –murmuró Kira.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta al ver la furgoneta aparcada frente al local.

Era preciosa, absolutamente perfecta. ¿Cómo era posible que Gaara supiera lo que le gustaba? Igual que en el cartel del local, su nombre estaba pintado en rosa, con flores de color verde, amarillo y lavanda rodeando el logo.

–Aquí están las llaves –dijo el chico.

Ino no podía dejar de mirar la furgoneta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aquello era demasiado.

Sus amigas la abrazaron de nuevo, emocionadas.

–¡Vamos a dar un paseo! –sugirió Tatsumi.

–Sí, venga –asintió Yumi.

–¿No hay que tener un permiso especial para conducir una furgoneta? –preguntó Ino.

–Ni idea –respondió Sakura–. Creo que deberías contratar a un conductor pero, por ahora, vamos a probarla.

Ino sonrió, emocionada.

–Bueno, venga. La última es una gallina.

Riendo como locas, las cinco mujeres subieron a la furgoneta, encantadas al ver los asientos de piel.

–Si alguna se chiva de que voy al volante, la mato. Y me refiero a ti, Sakura. A Gaara le daría algo si supiera que he estado conduciendo por el centro de la ciudad sin permiso de conducir.

Su amiga parpadeó, poniendo cara de inocente.

–¿Quién es Gaara?

–¡Vámonos, Ino! –exclamó Yumi.

–Y pon la radio –dijo Kira–. Música alegre.

Unos segundos después se abrían paso entre el tráfico de la ciudad, con la radio a todo volumen. Aquel embarazo no era tan malo, pensó Ino. En realidad, nada había cambiado, salvo el hecho de que iba a ser madre.

Seguía teniendo unas amigas estupendas, por fin parecía a punto de levantar su negocio y parte de sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido.

Y tenía que darle las gracias a Gaara.

–Vamos a Oscar's –sugirió Tatsumi–. Invito yo. Luego podemos volver al local y hacer magdalenas.

Ino sonrió. Sí, le parecía un plan estupendo.

«Le ha encantado. Has hecho bien, Gaara».

Cam leyó el mensaje de Sakura y tuvo que sonreír para sí mismo.

Imaginaba los ojos de Ino iluminándose al ver la furgoneta. Casi podía ver su preciosa sonrisa… Apretó los puños, sorprendido por tal pensamiento, pero no podía evitarlo. De hecho, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se sentía consumido por Ino y no podía hacer nada al respecto.


	10. Chapter 10

Ino subió al coche, sujetando el vestido de algodón sobre su ya abultado abdomen.

Había llegado la primavera y, aunque aún hacía fresco y llovía de vez en cuando, aquel era un día precioso, con el sol brillando en el cielo.

Los últimos meses habían sido… agradables. Aceptar la amistad de Gaara no había sido fácil y seguía sin serlo porque cada vez que se acercaban un poco, Gaara se alejaba y levantaba un muro entre los dos.

Pero aquel día era especial y Ino esperaba que la relación diese un paso adelante. ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Aquel día iban a «conocer» a su hijo. Por primera vez, iban a ver la vida que crecía dentro de ella.

–¿Estás nerviosa? –le preguntó Gaara mientras la llevaba a la clínica.

–Un poco.

Él sonrió, alargando una mano para apretar la de ella.

–¿Sigues queriendo averiguar si es niño o niña?

–Tengo que saberlo porque quiero establecer ese lazo lo antes posible… y pensar en un nombre. No puedo empezar a comprar ropita o decorar la habitación hasta que sepa si es un niño o una niña.

–¿Y ya has decidido qué prefieres?

–La verdad, depende del día. Ayer estaba segura de que quería un niño, pero hoy prefiero una niña. ¿Y tú?

Gaara apartó la mirada y Ino lo vio tragar saliva.

–Me gustaría que fuese una niña.

–¿En serio? Pensé que todos los hombres querían tener un hijo.

–No, yo prefiero una niña. Una Ino en miniatura, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules como tú.

Ella sonrió, contenta. Pero un momento después llegaron al aparcamiento de la clínica y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Tal vez eran los nervios, pero Gaara no parecía cómodo en la consulta donde estaban haciéndole la ecografía. Parecía… atormentado y no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo.

Ni siquiera le prestaba atención a ella. Solo miraba la pantalla del monitor y parecía cada vez más nervioso.

Ino respiró profundamente cuando la enfermera empezó a mover un aparato sobre su abdomen, sobre el que había echado una especie de gel.

Guiñó los ojos para concentrarse en la forma que se veía en la pantalla y se le escapó una lágrima cuando la joven explicó que esa cosita que latía era el corazón.

Ino miró a Gaara y lo vio tragar saliva, pero había tal angustia en sus ojos… –¿Listos para saber si es niño o niña?

–Sí, claro.

–Vamos a ver… con un poco de suerte, no será un feto tímido. Ah, ahí está. Nada de timideces, es un niño.

Ino se echó hacia delante, mirando con asombro el diminuto sexo del bebé.

–Dios mío, es un niño. ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

Su emoción desapareció al ver la expresión seria de Gaara que, de repente, salió de la consulta, dejándola en la camilla con la imagen de su hijo en el monitor.

Gaara salió del edificio porque necesitaba aire fresco. Necesitaba alejarse de allí.

La luz del sol hizo que guiñase los ojos y la opresión que sentía en el pecho era tan grande que apenas podía respirar.

Un hijo. Otro hijo.

¿Por qué no podía haber sido una niña? De ese modo no sentiría como si estuviera reemplazando el recuerdo de su primer hijo con otro. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a aquel niño sabiendo que había perdido a Ren ? Nervioso, marcó el número de su chófer y le pidió que llevase a Ino a casa.

Estaba siendo un imbécil, alejándose de ella cuando más lo necesitaba, pero no podía seguir fingiendo. No podía sonreír y mostrarse emocionado cuando sentía que estaba muriéndose por dentro.

Gaara se dirigió a su coche. Durante los últimos meses se había quedado más a menudo en la ciudad para estar cerca de Ino, pero en aquel momento necesitaba encerrarse tras la verja de su finca en Connecticut.

–¿Se ha ido? –exclamó Ino, sorprendida.

Hotaro parecía incómodo mientras la acompañaba hasta el coche.

–Creo que ha tenido que hacer algo urgente, señorita Yamanaka.

–¿Cómo va a ser más importante que esto? ¿Y no podía haberme dicho que se iba? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más enfadada estaba.

Aquel día debería haber sido especial. Deberían estar celebrándolo y en lugar de eso tenía que volver sola a casa sin saber qué demonios le había pasado a Gaara.

Durante los últimos meses Gaara parecía más animado e incluso lo habían pasado bien. Se habían hecho amigos y, por primera vez, Ino no miraba el futuro con miedo porque sabía que él estaría allí para ella y para su hijo.

Aparentemente, eso no era verdad.

¿Qué podía haberle pasado? Hotaro detuvo el coche frente a su apartamento, pero Ino no se movió.

–¿Dónde ha dicho que iba?

–Creo que ha vuelto a Greenwich.

¿A su casa? ¿Ver la ecografía de su hijo lo enviaba corriendo a casa, dejándola plantada en la clínica? Pues no, de eso nada.

–Llévame allí –anunció.

–¿Perdone?

–Ya me has oído: quiero que me lleves a Greenwich. Llévame a su cueva.

–Tal vez sería mejor llamar antes, ¿no le parece? Al señor no Sabaku no le gusta que le molesten cuando está en la finca.

–Me da lo mismo lo que moleste al señor no Sabaku –replicó ella–. O me llevas tú o pido un taxi.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, Hotaro volvió a incorporarse al tráfico. Ino fue echando humo durante una hora y cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa estaba de un humor de perros.

Gaara iba a tener que inventar una buena excusa para tan repentina desaparición.

Hotaro bajó del coche y se disponía a abrirle la puerta, pero Ino no le dio tiempo. Subió los escalones de la entrada y estaba a punto de llamar al timbre cuando decidió no hacerlo. Ya que había llegado hasta allí no iba a arriesgarse a que Gaara no respondiese.

De modo que empujó la puerta y lo llamó a gritos:

–¡Gaara! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Nada. No hubo respuesta.

–¡Baja ahora mismo! Un momento después oyó pasos y Gaara apareció al final de la escalera, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo?

Si pudiera, subiría los escalones de dos en dos y le daría un puñetazo en la nariz. ¿Tenía la cara de actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada?

–Has arruinado el día más emocionante de mi vida y me gustaría saber por qué.

Gaara bajó la escalera a paso lento y cuando llegó abajo la miró con frialdad.

No había un brillo de simpatía en sus ojos, nada de la amistad que le había mostrado durante esos meses.

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –¿Has venido hasta aquí para preguntarme eso?

–He venido aquí porque pensé que éramos amigos y que tu hijo te importaba un poco. Pero los amigos no hacen lo que has hecho tú. Me has dejado sola en la clínica y quiero saber qué demonios te pasa.

–No todo tiene que ver contigo, Ino.

–Pensé que éramos amigos, pero un amigo nunca haría eso, Gaara – le espetó ella, antes de darse la vuelta. Había sido una estupidez ir allí, el único sitio en el que no era bienvenida desde la noche que se acostaron juntos.

Debía recordar que Gaara nunca había vuelto a invitarla a ir allí y que estaba inventando la peligrosa fantasía de un futuro con aquel hombre.

–No te molestes en acudir a la siguiente consulta –le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta–. Prefiero ir sola.

–Ino… Lo siento –se disculpó Gaara entonces–. Por favor, no te vayas así.

Ino se dio la vuelta.

–¿Por qué voy a quedarme? Es evidente que no me quieres aquí y, la verdad, no sé ni para qué nos molestamos en fingir que somos amigos. Lo mejor será que cada uno vaya por su camino…

–No me gusta que nadie venga aquí –la interrumpió él–. No es nada personal. Pero quédate, por favor. Siento mucho haberme marchado de esa forma. Sé que he arruinado tu momento…

–Nuestro momento –lo corrigió Ino–. Era un momento importante para mí, pero también para ti y para el bebé. Y lo único que quiero es olvidarlo. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a mi bebé que su padre desapareció en cuanto le dijeron que iba a tener un hijo?

Las lágrimas que había intentado contener mientras iba hacia allí resbalaron por su rostro y Gaara la abrazó con fuerza, tanta que apenas podía respirar.

–No llores –susurró–. Lo siento mucho, Ino, tú no mereces esto. Perdóname, por favor.

Y entonces la besó, un beso ardiente, casi desesperado, como si su necesidad de ella fuera más importante que nada en el mundo.

Ino sintió su pena, su incertidumbre, su desesperación. Había tanta emoción en él que era casi tangible.

No podía seguir mostrándose fría y distante cuando Gaara estaba derrumbándose, de modo que le devolvió el beso, pasando una mano por su cara en un gesto de comprensión, de perdón.

Él la tomó en brazos como si no pesara nada y la llevó a uno de los dormitorios del piso de abajo. La depositó sobre la cama, mirándola con ojos hambrientos, y Ino se quedó sin aire cuando se inclinó sobre ella para buscar su boca una vez más.

Impaciente, Gaara tiró del vestido y, con manos ansiosas, le quitó la ropa hasta que quedó desnuda.

Y entonces su expresión cambió. Parte de la tristeza que había visto en sus ojos desapareció mientras la miraba, maravillado. Con mucho cuidado, deslizó las manos por su abultado abdomen e inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

–Lo siento –se disculpó de nuevo.

La emoción hacía que sus palabras fueran casi incomprensibles, pero la disculpa llegó al corazón de Ino. Era evidente que lamentaba de verdad lo que había hecho. Estaba desnudándose ante ella, mostrándose vulnerable.

–No pasa nada –murmuró, buscando sus labios. Sus lenguas flirtearon y jugaron durante unos segundos, pero Gaara se colocó sobre ella con gesto posesivo, aunque con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

La besó en el cuello, despacio al principio y luego con fuerza hasta que estuvo segura de que tendría marcas al día siguiente. Lamió y mordisqueó por todas partes mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo y cuando llegó a sus pechos levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Ahora son más sensibles? –le preguntó, con voz ronca, pasando la yema del pulgar sobre un pezón mientras esperaba la respuesta.

–Sí, desde luego.

–Entonces tendré más cuidado.

Con infinita ternura, pasó la lengua por un rígido pezón antes de meterlo en su boca e Ino arqueó la espalda, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera y última vez que estuvieron juntos y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Las últimas semanas habían sido una tortura, con Gaara mostrándose tan atento y cariñoso. Y, sin embargo, siempre estaba esa barrera entre ellos.

Ino sabía que aquello no resolvía nada, pero anhelaba el contacto físico. Lo necesitaba.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, se rindió a los expertos labios de Gaara.

Pero entonces él empezó a moverse hacia abajo, acariciando su abdomen con las dos manos, besando cada centímetro de su piel hasta que los ojos de Ino + se llenaron de lágrimas.

Y cuando separó sus piernas para acariciarla con la boca, estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza.

Ino enterró los dedos en su pelo, moviéndose al ritmo de las íntimas caricias… –

Gaara, por favor –le suplicó–. Te necesito.

Él saltó de la cama y tiró de sus piernas hasta que su trasero reposaba sobre el colchón.

–Enrédalas en mi cintura –dijo con voz ronca.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, se deslizó dentro de ella.

La sorpresa hizo que Ino contuviese un gemido. Estaban piel con piel, sin barreras en esta ocasión.

Gaara clavó los dedos en sus caderas, tirando hacia él de su cuerpo.

–No dejes que te haga daño.

–Sé que no vas a hacerme daño –dijo ella–. Hazme el amor, Gaara.

Había estado a punto de abrirle su corazón, pero se contuvo porque sabía que él no querría hablar de sentimientos.

Gaara buscó su boca en un gesto desesperado. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, como si no pudiera cansarse de ella. Como si la quisiera aún más cerca.

Ino le echó los brazos al cuello mientras entraba en ella; el clímax no era tan importante como ese momento de intimidad, la conexión entre ellos.

Aquello no era sexo, era mucho más.

Pero se mordió los labios para que las palabras no escapasen de su boca. En lugar de eso, inhaló su aroma y se apretó contra él al llegar al clímax, que esta vez fue lento, dulce, no una tumultuosa explosión.

–¡Gaara ! Era un grito de deseo, un grito de ayuda.

Él susurró su nombre, entre dientes, y poco después sintió que se dejaba ir. Durante unos segundos se quedó sobre ella, sujetándose con los brazos a la cama hasta que por fin cayó sobre su pecho como una cálida mantas. Suspirando, apoyó la frente en la de ella, besándola de nuevo.

–Ino –susurró.

Y esa palabra contenía un mundo de emociones.


	11. Chapter 11

Ino despertó y tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba.

Luego giró la cabeza buscando un reloj y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que solo había dormido durante una hora.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando la oscura habitación… Gaara no estaba allí, pero eso era lo que esperaba. De hecho, empezaba a sospechar que no se quedaba nunca después de hacer el amor.

Pero había un albornoz sobre la cama, de modo que no la había olvidado del todo.

Ino se puso el albornoz y fue al baño a ducharse, pensativa. Tal vez no debería haberse acostado con él.

Su problema era más complicado porque había sido lo bastante tonta como para enamorarse de un hombre que no tenía el menor deseo de devolver ese amor. Peor, estaba esperando un hijo suyo, de modo que estaría atada a él para siempre. Incluso si Gaara se casara con otra mujer.

Ino cerró los ojos mientras se duchaba. No podría soportar que Gaara se casara con otra mujer, que otra mujer criase a su hijo… Pero tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas porque si seguía haciéndolo se volvería loca. Por el momento, lo único que necesitaba era hablar con Gaara.

¿Qué podía perder? Unos minutos después salía del dormitorio, decidida. Tal vez eso de dejarla sola después de mantener relaciones sexuales funcionaba con otras mujeres, pero con ella no iba a funcionar.

Lo encontró en el estudio, mirando por la ventana, y se quedó un momento estudiando su perfil. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su expresión era tan triste que se le encogió el corazón.

–¿Gaara?

Él se volvió, mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

–¿Tienes hambre?

La tenía, pero no era eso de lo que quería hablar.

–Antes quiero aclarar algo.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué te da tanto miedo la idea de tener un hijo? Parecías contento cuando creías que iba a ser una niña, pero en el momento que nos dijeron que era un niño saliste corriendo. ¿Por qué?

Él cerró los ojos y, durante unos segundos, pareció estar librando una batalla consigo mismo, por turnos furioso y desolado.

¿Qué había ocurrido para que tener un hijo lo asustase de ese modo? Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, en ellos no había expresión alguna.

–Muy bien, hablaremos después de cenar.

Ino estuvo a punto de insistir, pero algo en su expresión le dijo que sería mejor no hacerlo.

Gaara la llevó a la cocina y señaló un taburete frente a la isla que hacía las veces de mesa.

–Mi ama de llaves deja comida congelada y cosas en la despensa, pero yo no sé cocinar. Suelo comer fuera.

–Déjame a mí –dijo Ino, bajando del taburete–. Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa con un par de ingredientes.

–No quiero que pienses que no soy un buen anfitrión.

–Eres un gran anfitrión, pero siéntate mientras hago algo de cena. Y luego, hablaremos.

Gaara se sentó en un taburete mientras ella miraba en la despensa.

Encontró cruasanes del día y decidió hacerlos con jamón y queso y, además, preparó una ensalada de fruta mientras los cruasanes se tostaban en el horno.

–¿Qué quieres beber?

–Agua –respondió Ino.

–Entonces, yo también.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Gaara esbozó una sonrisa.

–El cruasán estaba riquísimo. Y parece fácil de hacer, pero a mí no se me habría ocurrido.

–Yo soy la reina de la improvisación. En mi casa no solíamos comer juntos, así que aprendí pronto a moverme por la cocina.

Gaara inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

–No sueles hablar de tu familia.

Ino iba a decir que tampoco él lo hacía, pero no quería cerrar esa puerta.

–No hay mucho que contar.

–¿Por qué? ¿No tienes relación con tu familia?

–Recibo a mi madre cuando no me avisa con antelación suficiente para que me marche a algún sitio.

–Eso no suena muy bien.

–Es mejor que vernos demasiado, te lo aseguro.

–¿Y tu padre?

Ino dejó el cruasán sobre el plato.

–Mi padre se marchó de casa cuando yo era pequeña. Aunque en parte le comprendo porque mi madre puede ser muy difícil. Murió hace unos años y me dejó el dinero del que estoy viviendo últimamente, hasta que mi negocio florezca.

Gaara arrugó el ceño.

–Evidentemente, no te llevas bien con tu familia.

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy observador? –bromeó ella.

–Lo digo en serio. Cuéntame por qué.

–¡Qué cara tienes! Se supone que íbamos a hablar de ti. Ese era el trato.

–No hay mucho que contar.

–Voy a tener un hijo contigo y necesito saber si debo esperar más numeritos como el de hoy. Como, por ejemplo, que salgas corriendo el día de su cumpleaños…

–Yo no haría eso.

–Tenemos que hablar de ello, Gaara . Porque si no lo hacemos, me iré y no volveré nunca.

–¿Es una amenaza?

Ino lo miró a los ojos, sin parpadear.

–No es una amenaza, es una promesa.

Gaara se levantó tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de tirar el taburete. Pero cuando salió de la cocina, Ino lo siguió.

–¿Vas a contármelo o no? Él exhaló un suspiro.

–Tuve otro hijo, Ren. Y una esposa, Matsuri.

Ella lo miró, perpleja. ¿Había estado casado? Sakura no le había dicho nada.

–¿Qué pasó? –logró preguntar cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

–Los perdí a los dos en un accidente. Ren era un bebé, el bebé más precioso del mundo. Y Matsuri era… adorable, joven, llena de vida. Y una madre maravillosa.

Había tal dolor en su voz que a Ino se le encogió el corazón.

–Podría haber soportado que fuera una niña –siguió él–. Incluso estaba deseándolo. Pero un hijo… es que como si estuviera reemplazando a Ren.

Ino lo miró, boquiabierta. Querría negar que tener otro hijo significara reemplazar al que había perdido, pero permaneció en silencio. Tal vez no tenía sentido para ella pero, a juzgar por el brillo atormentado en los ojos de Gaara, estaba claro que él lo creía.

¿Y cómo iba a discutir sobre algo tan trágico? Pero cuando miró hacia abajo sintió el abrumador deseo de proteger a su hijo. Le dolía en el alma que Gaara estuviera sufriendo, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su hijo pagara por algo de lo que no tenía culpa.

–¿Piensas negarle tu cariño a nuestro hijo porque ha tenido la mala fortuna de no ser del sexo que esperabas?

–Yo no he dicho eso.

–Pero nada de lo que dices me deja claro que no sea así.

Gaara se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–Lo estoy intentando, Ino . Tú sabes que yo no quería esto.

–Sí, lo sé, lo has dejado claro muchas veces. No me quieres a mí y tampoco quieres a nuestro hijo. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada. No es culpa del bebé que sus padres sean dos idiotas que no se dieron cuenta de que el preservativo se había roto. Pero la verdad es que yo no lo lamento. Quiero a este niño. Si tú estás dispuesto a seguir en el pasado y a negarte a ti mismo el milagro de este hijo, es tu problema. Pero yo estoy harta.

Luego se dio la vuelta y tomó su bolso. No sabía si Hotaro estaba esperando y le daba igual. Tomaría un taxi si el coche no estaba en la puerta.

–¡Ino! Ella cerró de un portazo.

Qué tonta era, pensó. Se había acostado con él incluso después de que saliera corriendo de la consulta del ginecólogo. Gaara había dejado claro desde el principio que no quería saber nada de compromisos y, sin embargo, ella había aceptado seguir viéndolo, como si estuviera convencida de que iba a curarlo de su soledad, de su tristeza. Como si pudiese hacerlo cambiar.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde vas? –lo oyó gritar.

Ino sacó el móvil del bolso con intención de llamar a Sakura, pero Gaara la había seguido en el coche.

–Sube ahora mismo. Esto es absurdo.

–Lo que sería absurdo es que me quedase aquí un minuto más. Me voy a casa de Sakura, no te preocupes por mí.

Gaara bajó del coche y la tomó del brazo.

–Al menos deja que te lleve a su casa. No quiero que vayas andando, es de noche y esta es una zona muy solitaria.

–Mientras prometas llevarme…

–Sube –dijo él.

Ino subió al coche, pero se quedó mirando por la ventanilla, sin volver la cabeza.

–No digas nada, Gaara –lo interrumpió cuando iba a decir algo–. No quiero escucharlo.

Ino saltó del coche casi antes de que hubiera frenado y, al ver a Sakura en la puerta, Gaara decidió volver a su casa.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó su amiga.

–Necesito dormir aquí esta noche –respondió ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.


	12. Chapter 12

–Mira, Sasuke, sé que es tu amigo, pero es imposible –se quejó Ino.

Sasuke le pasó un vaso con zumo, mirándola con simpatía.

–Es un cabezota, cariño, siempre lo ha sido.

Sakura la abrazó entonces… o, al menos, todo lo que pudo con su abultado abdomen.

Sakura tenía un marido que la quería y Sasuke estaba como loco por la llegada de su hijo.

–No me puedo creer que se haya puesto así porque vamos a tener un niño.

–Es increíble, desde luego –asintió Sakura.

Sasuke miró de una a otra. Una mujer embarazada era más que suficiente… ¿pero dos?

–Sé que ha debido sufrir mucho y supongo que debería consolarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo –siguió–. No puedo soportar que no quiera a este niño.

–No es eso –dijo Sasuke–. Además, compasión es lo último que Gaara necesita. Es hora de que rehaga su vida y deje de pensar en el pasado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Sé que puede parecer una crueldad y se me rompe el corazón al verlo tan triste, pero no puedo seguir con esto. ¿Cómo se sentirá nuestro hijo al saber que su padre lo rechazó porque temía estar reemplazando al hijo que perdió?

–Estás protegiendo a tu bebé –dijo Sakura–. No tienes por qué disculparte.

–Es lógico que Gaara sufra por la muerte de su familia, pero no se da cuenta de que esta es una segunda oportunidad. Este niño no reemplazará a Ren, ningún niño podría hacer eso. Pero no sé cómo convencerlo… Estoy cansada de fingir que me conformo con esta relación superficial. Nunca seré feliz con un hombre que solo me ofrece una parte de sí mismo.

Sakura la abrazó de nuevo y Ino apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

–Puede que no lo sepa, pero yo creo que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a Gaara en mucho tiempo –dijo Sasuke.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo ella.

–Yo también –anunció Sakura.

–Pero he vuelto a acostarme con él. Esta noche, después de que me dejase tirada en la clínica. Seré boba… Después de tan espectacular demostración de apoyo, yo voy y me acuesto con él –Ino dejó escapar un suspiro–. Alguien tiene que encerrarme en mi casa por mi propio bien.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

–Creo que lo mejor será dejaros solas un rato. Si necesitáis algo, llamadme.

–Soy tonta, Saku –siguió Ino–. Y Gaara es tonto. Los dos somos tontos y yo sigo enamorada de él.

Sakura sonrió.

–A veces uno no puede evitar amar a alguien. No sabes las veces que yo deseé no amar a Sasuke con todo mi corazón.

–Al principio fue un idiota, es verdad. Imagino que eso es lo que me dio esperanzas con Gaara. Pensé que cambiaría de actitud, pero… nada, soy tonta.

–¡No eres tonta! Eres valiente, lista y yo te quiero mucho.

Ino sonrió.

–Yo también. Perdona que haya aparecido sin avisar.

–No hay nada que perdonar. ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que soportarme tú llorando toda la noche?

–Sí, es verdad, pero al final todo salió bien para vosotros y no creo que eso vaya a ser así con Gaara. Parece acostumbrado a su dolor, como si no quisiera escapar de él.

–Seguro que todo se arregla.

–Sí, claro. Tú no estás enamorada de Gaara. Tú no tienes que enfrentarte a un futuro atada a él, pero relegada a no ser nadie en su vida –Ino tuvo que contener un sollozo–. Estoy empezando a entender por qué algunas mujeres nunca le cuentan al padre de su hijo que están embarazadas.

–Has hecho lo que debías –dijo Sakura–. Y todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Tienes que creerlo, cariño. Gaara cambiará de opinión… mirará a su hijo y se volverá loco.

–Espero que tengas razón.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke la llevó al café. Se acercaba la fecha de la inauguración y, como resultado, Ino estaba de los nervios.

El papeleo estaba solucionado y habían llegado los primeros suministros, de modo que tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era abrir y… empezar a trabajar.

Había puesto un anuncio para contratar tres empleados.

Necesitaba una persona para atender el mostrador y un ayudante en la cocina, además de un conductor que se encargase del transporte cuando empezase con los caterings.

Por fin estaba haciendo realidad el sueño de tener su propio negocio y nunca había tenido más miedo en toda su vida.

Después de hacer unas cuantas llamadas para programar entrevistas, sacó los suministros de las cajas y empezó a guardarlo todo en la trastienda. Cuanto más pensaba en la inauguración, más ganas sentía de vomitar.

Aquello era por lo que tanto había trabajado. Gaara se lo había puesto muy fácil, desde luego, pero lo habría conseguido sola tarde o temprano.

El móvil le sonó en ese momento y cuando miró la pantalla vio que era su madre.

–Vaya, siempre llama en el peor momento –murmuró.

Estuvo a punto de no responder, pero eso sería una cobardía y, además, luego tendría que escuchar a Miranda quejándose de que la evitaba. No, mejor lidiar con ella lo antes posible.

Además, su madre era inofensiva. Un desastre, pero totalmente inofensiva.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, Ino respondió:

–Hola, mamá.

–¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

Ino sonrió, a su pesar. Sabía que Akira la quería y no era culpa suya que fuera… en fin, no sabía muy bien cómo describir a su madre.

–Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal en París?

–París ha sido maravilloso, pero ahora estamos en Grecia, donde hay un sol maravilloso.

–¿Cómo está Gin ?

Ino contuvo el aliento, esperando no haber metido la pata. ¿Su madre seguía con Doug o habría cambiado de novio?

–Lo estamos pasando de maravilla y me ha dicho que te mande un beso.

Ino enarcó una ceja, escéptica, porque aún no lo conocía. Y dudaba que fuese a conocerlo.

–¿Cuándo volverás, mamá? Akira no sabía que estaba embarazada y no le parecía buena idea contárselo por teléfono. Además, seguramente se consideraba a sí misma demasiado joven y demasiado guapa como para ser abuela, de modo que se llevaría un disgusto.

Aunque le gustaría compartir la noticia con ella, no quería estropearle el viaje. Y se lo estropearía, estaba segura.

–No lo sé. Lo estamos pasando tan bien… no hay prisa, ¿no? A menos que me necesites, claro. ¿Ocurre algo, cariño?

–No, no ocurre nada. Pásalo bien, mamá. Hablaremos otro día.

–Un beso, cielo.

–Otro para ti.

Después de guardar el móvil en el bolsillo, Ino se quedó mirando la cocina durante unos segundos, sintiendo un peso sobre los hombros.

Lamentaba no poder tener una relación normal con su madre. Le encantaría tener una como la de Sakura… Mebuki Haruno adoraba a sus hijos y siempre les había ofrecido su apoyo y su amor incondicional. Por el contrario, aunque Akira tenía buenas intenciones y la quería de verdad, sencillamente no era una persona maternal.

Después de guardar los últimos suministros, salió del local y cerró la puerta. Pero cuando se daba la vuelta vio al chófer de Gaara esperándola.

Ya no era tan orgullosa como para rechazar que la llevase a casa.

No le importaba ir dando un paseo, pero su abdomen era cada día más pesado y sus pies empezaban a protestar.

Cuando Hotaro la dejó en la puerta de su apartamento, se quedó sorprendida al ver una cesta con un lazo azul.

Ino llevó la cesta al cuarto de estar y leyó la tarjeta que había dentro de un sobre…

Perdóname.

Gaara .

Dentro de la cesta había un uniforme de los Yankees del tamaño de un recién nacido. Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era adorable.

También había un osito de peluche, una pelota de béisbol, un diminuto guante de béisbol y dos entradas para el próximo partido de los Yankees.

Si Gaara hubiera estado allí le habría echado los brazos al cuello y lo habría perdonado. Y, por eso, se alegraba de que no estuviera allí.

No debería perdonarlo. Estaba siendo un felpudo mientras Gaara pasaba continuamente del doctor Jekyll a Mister Hyde.

Había tenido cinco meses para olvidar que aquel bebé iba a reemplazar al hijo que había perdido. Era tiempo suficiente, ¿no?

–Ay, Gaara… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Con nosotros? Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que cambiase de opinión.

Porque si no era así lo perdería y Ino haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitarle a su hijo el dolor de saber que su padre no lo quería


	13. Chapter 13

Era el gran día y Ino había estado despierta toda la noche, cocinando, limpiando, decorando y, básicamente, estresándose. Siendo la maravillosa amiga que era, Kira se había quedado con ella hasta el amanecer. Ino había enviado a Sakura a casa mucho antes. La pobre estaba a punto de dar a luz y no podía pasar una noche en vela.

Pero todo el mundo había prometido volver a las nueve de la mañana para la gran inauguración.

–Todo ha quedado precioso, Ino –dijo Kira –. ¿A qué hora llegan los empleados? Ino miró su reloj.

–Deberían haber llegado ya.

–Necesitas descansar, cariño. Pareces agotada.

–No hay descanso para los nuevos empresarios –bromeó Ino.

En ese momento sonó la campanita de la puerta. Era una de sus empleadas y Ino le dio instrucciones para que colocase en las estanterías las magdalenas que faltaban por colocar mientras ella daba un último repaso al local.

Satisfecha cuando todo estaba en orden, fue al lavabo a arreglarse un poco. Lo que realmente necesitaba era una ducha, pero no tenía tiempo de ir a casa.

–¿Estás ahí, Ino? Kira y Tatsumi estaban al otro lado de la puerta, con bolsas de cosméticos en la mano.

–Hemos venido a maquillarte y arreglarte el pelo –anunció Tatsumi.

Ino se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, aliviada por tener unos minutos para relajarse. Su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

No todo había ido exactamente como ella había planeado, pero no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

Quería a su hijo con todo su corazón, con una fuerza que la sorprendía. No había imaginado que pudiera conectar de esa forma con un ser humano que aún no había nacido. Incluso le hablaba durante el día y le cantaba por las noches o le leía cuentos mientras estaba tumbada en el sofá después de un largo día de trabajo.

Su hijo le había dado un propósito en la vida y estaba más decidida que nunca a triunfar y a ser una madre de la que el niño estuviera orgulloso.

Akira siempre había estado más preocupada por su propia felicidad que por la de su hija, pero ella jamás sería así. Su niño sería la persona más importante de su vida.

Tatsumi y Kira no dejaban de reír y charlotear mientras la arreglaban y Ino sabía que lo hacían para tranquilizarla.

Cuando estaban dándole los últimos retoques, Sakura y Yumi entraron en el café.

–¡Tienes que venir a ver esto! –gritó Ash, tirando de su mano.

Ino se quedó helada al ver un montón de gente en la puerta del local, esperando que abriese. Y sus empleados, gracias a Dios, lo tenían todo preparado.

Cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Sakura lanzó un grito:

–¡No llores o se te correrá el rímel!

Ino rio, abrazando a sus amigas.

Cinco minutos después, por fin abrió el café y estuvo trabajando sin parar durante horas. Eran más de las doce cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Gaara entrando en el local.

–Ve a saludarlo –dijo Sakura –. Yo me encargo de la caja registradora.

–¿Seguro? Llevas mucho rato de pie.

–Estoy perfectamente –dijo su amiga–. Además, he comido un montón de magdalenas y estoy fuerte como un toro.

Ino sonrió mientras salía de detrás del mostrador para saludar a Gaara.

–Parece que hay mucha gente –dijo él.

–Es fantástico, no puedo creérmelo. Llevamos toda la mañana trabajando sin parar.

Gaara esbozó una sonrisa.

–¿Tienes unos minutos para mí?

–Sí, claro. Y te invito a un café.

Ino le sirvió un café, con un cruasán y una magdalena recién hecha, antes de llevarlo a la trastienda.

–Ay, Dios mío, no voy a poder levantarme –murmuró cuando se dejó caer sobre una silla.

–¿No has dormido bien? –le preguntó él, con cara de preocupación.

–No he dormido nada.

–Deberías descansar, Ino. Eso no puede ser bueno para el niño.

–No, ya lo sé. Es que tenía que prepararlo todo para la inauguración, pero en cuanto cierre me iré a casa y me meteré en la cama, no te preocupes.

Gaara se quedó callado un momento, mirándola con gesto inseguro.

–Quería ver qué tal iban las cosas el primer día, pero sobre todo quería decirte otra vez cuánto siento lo que pasó en la clínica. Sé que no vas a creerme, pero de verdad estoy intentando lidiar con la situación.

–Sí, te creo. Pero dime lo ricas que están mis magdalenas de fresa.

Al ver que miraba con recelo la magdalena, Ino tomó un poco de crema y la puso sobre sus labios.

Él se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido, pero luego sacó la punta de la lengua para probarla… –Tienes razón, está muy rica.

–Te gustan, ¿eh?

–Mucho –respondió Gaara –. ¿Esto significa que me has perdonado?

Ino inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

–Eso depende. ¿Dónde vas a llevarme a cenar esta noche? Estoy muerta de hambre y quiero un buen filete. Mi niño y yo necesitamos carne roja.

Después de decirlo esperó la inevitable reacción negativa de Gaara al recordar el hijo que esperaban, pero no hubo ninguna reacción. Al contrario, en realidad casi parecía aliviado.

–Buena idea –dijo por fin–. Reservaré mesa temprano para que puedas irte a la cama cuanto antes. Tengo una reunión por la tarde, pero volveré antes de la hora de cerrar y te llevaré a tu apartamento por si quieres cambiarte de ropa.

–Eso suena estupendo.

Gaara se levantó.

–Has hecho un buen trabajo, Ino. Y yo diría que la gente que ha venido opina lo mismo. Tienes un éxito entre las manos.

–Y te lo debo a ti –dijo ella–. Si tú no hubieras conseguido este local tan estupendo seguramente aún seguiría buscando.

–Tú has trabajado mucho y te lo mereces.

Ino asintió con la cabeza, pero le entristecía la formalidad con la que se trataban y anhelaba la amistad que había habido entre ellos en los últimos meses. Si no podían tener una relación íntima, al menos podrían ser amigos. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que aquella relación tan distante, tan circunspecta.

De modo que lo abrazó en la puerta y Gaara se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Nos vemos en unas horas, pero no trabajes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Ino levantó una mano para tocarle la cara.

Nunca sabía dónde estaba con él y eso la sacaba de quicio. Pero una cosa era segura: no pensaba esperar eternamente mientras él tomaba una decisión.


	14. Chapter 14

Gaara llegó al café de Ino y la llamó al móvil, sin salir del coche.

–Estaré lista enseguida –dijo ella.

–No hay prisa, voy a dar una vuelta a la manzana.

Gaara esperó que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, tamborileando sobre el volante con los dedos… y se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba deseando volver a verla.

Era extraño. Ino y él tenían una relación de amor odio. La quería lo más lejos posible y, sin embargo, no podía alejarse de ella. Tal vez porque Ino lo miraba como si pudiera ver en su interior y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Cuando estaba un par de días sin verla se sentía inquieto.

Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que tenía todo lo que necesitaba… Y si era sincero consigo mismo, la verdad era que quería volver a verla.

Tenía que olvidar el pasado, le decían. Tenía que seguir adelante.

¿Pero cómo se hacía eso? ¿En qué momento dejaba de doler algo como lo que le había ocurrido a él? ¿En qué momento dejaría de estar paralizado por el miedo de perder a alguien que le importaba? No tenía respuestas para esas preguntas y hasta que las tuviera, la relación entre Ino y él no podría funcionar. Él no quería que funcionase.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué estaba dando vueltas a la manzana, deseando volver a verla. Debería estar en su casa, solo. Y no debería haberle pedido disculpas, aunque era cierto que se las debía.

Pero debería haber dejado que Ino siguiera enfadada con él. Al final, sería lo mejor para los dos. Romperían de manera limpia, sin remordimientos, sin recriminaciones.

Pero quería verla. Quería… estar con ella. En sus términos, claro.

Reconocía que era muy egoísta por su parte y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Quería estar a su lado porque se sentía más vivo cada vez que Ino entraba en una habitación.

Ella estaba en la puerta del local y cuando subió al coche con una sonrisa en los labios fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

–Ah, qué bien poder sentarme un rato.

Gaara tardó varios segundos en percatarse de que varios coches tocaban la bocina porque estaba interrumpiendo el tráfico, de modo que arrancó de nuevo mientras Ino le contaba cómo había ido la inauguración.

La deseaba, aunque no quería. Y, de repente, la idea de ir a un restaurante no le apetecía en absoluto. Ino parecía cansada y él estaba impaciente. Necesitaba tenerla para él solo.

–Hay un cambio de planes –le dijo.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Vas a darme plantón?

–No, no, al contrario –Gaara sonrió–. Lo que voy a hacer es llevarte a casa para que puedas tumbarte en el sofá mientas yo pido por teléfono el mejor filete de la ciudad. Luego voy a llevarte a la cama para darte un masaje y voy a hacerte el amor hasta que te desmayes.

Ino lo miró, boquiabierta durante unos segundos.

–Muy bien –dijo por fin.

Gaara sonrió, satisfecho. Estaba mucho más que bien.

Cuando entraron en su apartamento, el aire estaba cargado de tensión.

–¿Por qué no te sientas y te relajas un rato? –sugirió él–. Voy a pedir la cena por teléfono. ¿Quieres beber algo? Esa cara tan solícita de Gaara era desconcertante. Y le gustaba tanto que podría acostumbrarse.

Siempre había sido generoso, desde luego, pero esa solicitud era algo personal y no sabía si era un nuevo intento de disculpa por lo que pasó el día de la ecografía o si empezaba a sentir algo por ella.

Resultaba imposible saberlo con aquel hombre.

–Agua, por favor. Hay una botella en la nevera.

Ino se tumbó en un sillón, poniendo los pies sobre una otomana, y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras escuchaba a Gaara hablando por teléfono con el restaurante. Un momento después volvió al cuarto de estar con un vaso de agua en la mano.

–Gracias.

–La inauguración ha sido un éxito.

–Y en parte te lo debo a ti –dijo ella–. Bueno, tal vez no solo en parte.

–Yo solo te he ayudado con el local. Eres tú quien lo ha convertido en un éxito.

–Gracias por decir eso, significa mucho para mí. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando…

Gaara se sentó en otro sillón, a su lado.

–¿Has pensado alguna vez qué vas a hacer cuando nazca el niño? –¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Seguirás trabajando tanto o contratarás a alguien para que ocupe tu puesto? Así tendrías más tiempo para estar con el niño.

Ino recordó entonces que Gaara y ella no eran una pareja. Le preguntaba qué pensaba hacer porque no iban a estar juntos.

Y le sorprendió reconocer cuánto le gustaría que la situación fuera diferente.

–Aún no lo he decidido. Depende de cómo vaya el café y si puedo permitirme contratar a alguien más. Tengo que entrenar a mi ayudante para que pueda hacer mis recetas mientras yo esté de baja por maternidad, pero no voy a cerrar el local. Sería absurdo.

–No, claro –asintió Gaara–. Nosotros tenemos varios chefs de repostería en nuestros hoteles y seguro que a alguno de ellos no le importaría ocupar tu puesto durante unas semanas.

Ella lo miró, atónita.

–Pero vosotros tenéis hoteles de cinco estrellas. Yo no puedo pagar a un famoso chef.

–Seguirá cobrando de la empresa, no te preocupes.

Ino suspiró.

–No puedo aceptar. Lo que has hecho por mí es maravilloso, pero no puedo seguir aceptando tu ayuda.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque el día que no la tenga, me hundiré. Tengo que salir adelante yo sola.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

–No he dicho que vaya a dejar de ayudarte.

–Tengo que hacerlo sola, de verdad.

Él no discutió, aunque Ino tenía la sensación de que el asunto no estaba zanjado. Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo…

–No he enmarcado mi primer dólar.

Cam parpadeó, sorprendido.

–¿Qué? –Se supone que uno debe enmarcar el primer dólar que gana cuando abre un negocio. ¿Tú no hiciste eso?

–Siempre podrías enmarcar una tarjeta de crédito.

Ino hizo una mueca.

–Eres un aguafiestas. ¿Tú no guardaste tu primer dólar? Gaara se encogió de hombros.

–Sigo teniendo mi primer millón.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿El dinero significa algo para ti o ha perdido su valor?

–Pues claro que significa algo –respondió él, poniendo una cara de susto que casi la hizo reír–. Significa que puedo manteneros a mi hijo y a ti. Significa que puedo vivir cómodamente, que no tendrás que preocuparte por no tener seguro médico… Ino levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

–Muy bien, muy bien, ha sido un comentario injusto. Lo siento.

–No tiro el dinero por la ventana, si era a eso a lo que te referías.

–No, pero te había convertido en el estereotipo de un millonario y eso no es justo –admitió ella–. La gente que tiene mucho dinero no suele entender a los que no lo tienen.

Gaara enarcó una ceja.

–Espero que no quieras decir que soy un presuntuoso.

–No, no lo creo. Eres insoportable, pero no presuntuoso –bromeó Ino.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación y Gaara se levantó para abrir. Unos segundos después volvió con una bolsa en la mano, pero cuando Ino iba a quitársela él no la dejó.

–No tan rápido.

–Tengo hambre.

–¿Quieres comer en la cocina o estás cómoda en la mesa de café?

–Aquí mismo. Me inclinaré hacia delante y meteré la cabeza en la bolsa.

Gaara soltó una carcajada.

–Qué imagen tan sexy.

En cuanto probó el tiernísimo filete, Ino cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

–¿Está rico? –le preguntó Gaara.

–No tengo palabras. Es el mejor filete que he comido nunca.

Él asintió, satisfecho.

Comieron en silencio, roto solo por el ruido de tenedores y cuchillos.

Cuando terminaron, Gaara le levantó los pies para colocarlos sobre la otomana y darle un masaje el empeine.

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro de placer.

–Ah, qué maravilla.

–Has estado trabajando todo el día, imagino que te dolerán los pies.

–Desde luego.

–Pues entonces relájate y deja que yo me encargue de todo.

No iba a tener que pedírselo dos veces.

–En cuanto termines te llevaré a la cama. Que duermas o no depende de ti.

Oh, cielos.

Ino vio que Gaara la miraba como intentando averiguar si estaban pensando lo mismo. Pero claro que pensaban lo mismo. Y si no se daba prisa, se quitaría la ropa y le gritaría: ¡tómame!


	15. Chapter 15

En cuanto Gaara la levantó del sofá, Ino sintió como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica. Él la apretó contra su pecho, en silencio, antes de inclinar la cabeza para besarla.

Fue una caricia breve, pero la sintió hasta en la planta de los pies.

–Tu cama –dijo él.

Ino le tomó la mano para llevarlo al dormitorio. Estaba tan excitada que le temblaban las piernas, pero cuando llegó a la cama se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

Afortunadamente, Gaara sí parecía saber qué hacer porque la sentó sobre el colchón y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, mirando su abdomen.

Ino contuvo el aliento, preguntándose si iba a parar, pero de repente Gaara puso la cara sobre su abdomen y besó la tensa piel.

–Te prometí un masaje –dijo con voz ronca–. Y creo que voy a disfrutarlo más que tú.

Ella cerró los ojos, incrédula, mientras la tumbaba de lado para desnudarla suavemente. Pero los abrió para ver a Gaara desnudándose. Tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, largo y fibroso, completamente masculino.

Se puso de rodillas detrás de ella y empezó a acariciarla, pasando las manos sobre sus caderas y sus hombros hasta que empezó a relajarse. Luego la tumbó de espaldas y siguió masajeando sus muslos y pantorrillas hasta llegar a los pies.

Ino sentía como si estuviera flotando y cuando le besó el pie pensó que iba a perder la cabeza. ¡Era la sensación más erótica que había experimentado nunca y solo le estaba besando el pie! Pero aquel hombre hacía que cualquier roce fuera sexy. Con cada caricia parecía tocarle el alma… Los ojos verdes de Gaara conectaron con los suyos y sonrió, travieso, antes de inclinarse sobre ella.

Ino intentaba moverse, pero él sujetó con fuerza sus caderas mientras le hacía el amor con la boca. Tenía una lengua tan experta que la volvía loca… Bajó las manos para agarrarle el pelo mientras él hundía la lengua, deslizando dos dedos en su interior.

Era más de lo que Ino podía soportar y levantó las caderas cuando llegó a un clímax tumultuoso.

Gaara la besó con ternura, haciéndola temblar de nuevo, acariciándola y tocándola con reverencia.

Ino quería creer que las cosas estaban cambiando, que tal vez era capaz de olvidar el pasado y dar un paso hacia el futuro, pero temía sacar el tema. Temía su rechazo y no podía ser paciente o comprensiva. No iba a esperar para siempre a que él decidiera que quería luchar por el futuro.

–Dime si te hago daño.

Gaara se colocó entre sus muslos, sujetando su peso con una mano mientras guiaba su miembro con la otra. Luego empujó hacia delante tentativamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y Ino tuvo que cerrar los suyos, disfrutando de la invasión.

–¿Demasiado? –preguntó él.

–No, no es suficiente.

Sonriendo, Gaara empujó un poco más, las venas de su cuello marcadas.

–Hazme el amor –susurró ella–. No te contengas, no vas a hacerme daño.

Gaara cerró los ojos, empujando las caderas hacia delante hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron. Pero el encuentro era menos urgente esta vez y Ino se sentía… amada.

Sabía que era una fantasía absurda, pero se dejó llevar por un momento, disfrutando de aquel instante absolutamente perfecto.

Cuando Gaara volvió a moverse, le puso las manos sobre los hombros, clavando las uñas en su carne mientras se arqueaba hacia arriba.

–Así, cariño. Me encanta cómo respondes, siempre al cien por cien.

Ah, si supiera que siempre era así con él. Ino se mordió los labios para no decir en voz alta lo que sentía.

«Te quiero».

Estaban tan cerca que no sabía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Gaara susurró su nombre, sus cuerpos moviéndose al unísono, y el mundo desapareció por un momento. Después, Ino cayó sobre el colchón, tan exhausta que no podía moverse.

No dijo nada y tampoco lo hizo él. Cualquier cosa que dijeran estropearía el momento. Sabía que cuando despertase se habría ido.

Despertaría en una habitación vacía y con un corazón aún más vacío.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sabiendo que era absurdo, pero incapaz de contener el deseo de retenerlo un poco más. Luego cerró los ojos y, poco a poco, se quedó dormida.

Gaara despertó cubierto de sudor, el horror de la pesadilla aún vívido en su mente. En la oscuridad, intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones… Había revivido a cámara lenta el accidente en el que habían muerto Matsuri y Ren, experimentando el horror, la angustia indecible de saber que no podía hacer nada, que no podía salvarlos. Aun así, corrió hacia el coche con el corazón en la garganta, rezando para llegar a tiempo, para que esta vez los encontrase vivos… Pero cuando llegó al coche, lo que vio fue el rostro ensangrentado de Ino.

Desesperado por borrar de su cerebro esa horrible visión, Gaara saltó de la cama.

Se vistió como pudo, tropezando en su prisa por escapar, y salió a la calle para respirar aire fresco. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, intentando recordar las facciones de Matsuri.

Pero no era el rostro de su querida esposa lo que veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sino el rostro de Ino.


	16. Chapter 16

Ino tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse de la cama a la mañana siguiente. Debería sentirse eufórica. La inauguración de su local había sido un éxito y había pasado una noche maravillosa con Gaara pero, como sospechaba, él había desaparecido.

Entró en su local sintiéndose más triste que nunca. Las dos personas que había contratado para ayudarla por las mañanas llegaron poco después y trabajaron en silencio porque Ino no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. O más bien tiempo para regañarse a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar una vez más. No podía seguir así… ¿A quién quería engañar? Lo único que Gaara tenía que hacer para llevarla a la cama era sonreír y ofrecerle una simple disculpa.

Ino nunca se había visto como de una de esas mujeres ingenuas a las que sus amigas y ella criticaban. Pero, por desgracia, era inteligente en todos los aspectos salvo en el de las relaciones.

Cuando le sonó el móvil y vio el número de Sakura en la pantalla, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Hablar con Saku siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

–Te has levantado muy temprano… –Ino , soy Sasuke.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sakura se ha puesto de parto? –Estamos en el hospital y me ha pedido que te llamase porque no encontramos a su madre y la pobre está un poco asustada. Creo que quiere tener a una mujer a su lado, yo la estoy volviendo loca.

–Voy para allá ahora mismo –dijo Ino.

–Gracias.

Después de darle instrucciones a sus empleados, Ino salió a la calle y paró un taxi. No tenía tiempo de llamar a Hotaro. Además, quería llegar al hospital cuanto antes para estar con Sakura en el gran día, aunque debía admitir que el parto le daba pánico.

En el mostrador de información del hospital le dieron el número de habitación y Ino llamó a la puerta, temiendo lo que podría encontrarse.

Sasuke abrió, exhalando un suspiro de alivio al verla.

–¿Cómo va todo?

–¡Ino ! –gritó Sakura–. ¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayas venido! –¿Aún no ha llegado el bebé? –Estoy deseando, pero aún no. Y podrían pasar horas –Sakura hizo una mueca–. Solo he dilatado cuatro centímetros.

–¿Y eso no es mucho?

–No es nada.

–Ah.

Ino no quería saber qué significaba eso porque le daba miedo.

Prefería saberlo todo sobre los movimientos del bebé, su desarrollo dentro del útero o lo que debía hacer después del parto.

–¿Necesitas algo?

–No, pero quédate conmigo. Estoy muy gruñona y el pobre Sasuke empieza a estar desesperado.

–¿Gruñona, tú?

–Siéntate, Ino –dijo Sasuke, ofreciéndole una silla.

–¿Estás emocionada? –preguntó ella, apretando la mano de su amiga.

–Emocionada y asustada. Solo quiero saber cuándo van a ponerme la epidural –respondió Sakura.

–Todo irá bien, ya verás. Vas a tener un bebé precioso.

Sakura miró a su marido con una sonrisa en los labios e Ino tuvo que girar la cabeza. Ella quería eso, el amor que había entre Sakura y Sasuke, su complicidad.

Angustiada, se levantó abruptamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Vuelvo enseguida. Tengo que llamar por teléfono… para ver cómo va todo en el café.

Durante el día mucha gente fue al hospital, pero la primera fue Mebuki Haruno, la madre de Sakura. Tatsumi, Kira y Yumi también pasaron por allí, pero no se quedaron mucho rato porque había demasiada gente y Ino decidió ir a la sala de espera para no molestar.

Sakura tenía una gran familia. Y a Ino se le encogió el corazón porque sabía que en su caso no ocurriría lo mismo. Qué maravilloso sería tener una familia grande y cariñosa rodeándola en ocasiones especiales… Allí, en una habitación llena de gente, nunca se había sentido más sola.

–¿Has comido algo? Ino se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Gaara.

–No…

–Vamos a la cafetería.

–No quiero irme ahora. Sakura está a punto de dar a luz y no quiero perdérmelo.

–Bueno, entonces te subiré algo de comer.

Ino se encogió de hombros. El gesto pareció irritarlo, pero no le preocupaba en absoluto.

Lanzando otra inquisitiva mirada en su dirección, Gaara se dio la vuelta y, dejando escapar un suspiro, Ino volvió a sentarse. No se había mostrado precisamente simpática, pero no tenía ganas de serlo.

Quince minutos después, Gaara volvió.

–No sabía qué querías beber, así que he traído agua mineral.

–Gracias. ¿Tú no vas a comer nada? –He comido antes de venir.

Gaara se sentó a su lado mientras ella intentaba probar los espagueti, pero tenía el estómago encogido y que él no dejase de mirarla la ponía nerviosa.

Afortunadamente, fue salvada por el padre de Sakura, Kizashi Haruno, que entró en la sala de espera sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–¡Es una niña! ¡Tengo una nieta!

Ino dejó a un lado el plato para abrazarlo y poco después los demás se reunieron con ellos, repartiendo felicitaciones y parabienes.

Unos minutos después, Sasuke apareció con un bultito en brazos y una expresión de absoluta felicidad en el rostro.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta cuando Gaara apartó la mantita y empezó a hacerle carantoñas a la niña… Aquello no tenía sentido. Pensaba que nada podría dolerle más que lo que le hizo el día de la ecografía, pero se quedó helada al ver al mismo hombre que se había alejado de su hijo babeando por un bebé que no era suyo.

Todo el mundo quería ver a la niña, pero Ino solo podía mirar a Gaara, que estaba sonriendo. Gaara, que parecía feliz. Gaara, que era capaz de querer a un niño.

¿Entonces por qué no podía querer a su propio hijo?


	17. Chapter 17

Ino no podía seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada cuando estaba muriéndose por dentro.

Había tanta gente que pudo salir de la sala de espera sin que nadie se diera cuenta y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se dirigió al ascensor.

Mientras esperaba a que se cerrasen las puerta vio que Gaara la había seguido, pero no llegó a tiempo.

Pensando que seguramente iría tras ella, cruzó la calle a toda prisa con intención de tomar un taxi.

Hacía sol y había una ligera brisa, un día perfecto para el nacimiento de la hija de Sakura, pensó. Una nueva vida había llegado con la primavera, un nuevo principio después de un largo invierno.

Algo muy simbólico y, sin embargo, para ella la primavera no significaba nada.

Bueno, tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramática, pero se sentía tan triste que le costaba trabajo respirar.

Amaba a Gaara a pesar de sus defectos, de sus problemas, pero quería que le sonriese a ella y a su hijo como había sonriendo a la hija de Sakura y Sasuke. Quería verlo feliz por el embarazo… Cuando lo vio sonreír a la niña había sido como ver a otra persona, alguien completamente diferente.

¿Era así como se mostraba con la gente a la que quería?, se preguntó.

De modo que la cuestión no era que fuese incapaz de querer, sencillamente no quería o no podía amarla a ella. O a su hijo.

Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, pero Ino no se molestó en disimular. ¿Para qué? Empezó a sonarle el móvil cuando estaba subiendo a un taxi, pero tampoco se molestó en responder porque sabía que era Gaara.

Estaba llegando a su apartamento cuando sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez era Sakura y Ino contestó de inmediato.

–Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

–Soy Sasuke.

–Ah, ¿va todo bien?

–Todo va perfectamente –respondió él–. Lo que me preocupa es que tú estés bien.

–Lo estoy, no te preocupes –dijo Ino–. Espero que Sakura no se haya enfadado conmigo. Pensé que estaría muy cansada después del parto y con toda la familia alrededor no quería molestar…

–Tú no molestas nunca –la interrumpió Sasuke–. Solo llamaba para saber si estabas bien. Sé que no debe haber sido fácil para ti ver a Gaara…

Ino se dio cuenta entonces de que Sasuke era mucho más perceptivo de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar.

–Te agradezco mucho que hayas llamado, pero estoy bien. Y lo que tienes que hacer es preocuparte por Sakura y por tu niña. Dile que iré a verla mañana.

–Lo haré.

–Pero tienes razón –dijo Ino entonces–. No podía quedarme.

–Si quieres que me lo cargue, lo haré. De hecho, no me lo cargo porque una vez yo fui tan imbécil como él. Pero al final vi la luz, de modo que siempre hay esperanza.

Ino sonrió mientras bajaba del taxi.

–Gracias, Sasuke. Dile a Sakura que iré a verla mañana.

–Muy bien. Cuídate.

–Lo haré.

Una vez en su apartamento, miró el móvil de nuevo y vio que tenía un mensaje de Gaara: Maldita sea, contesta al teléfono. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Ino guardó el móvil en el bolso. No, no estaba bien. De hecho, no se había sentido peor en toda su vida.

Al día siguiente, estaba agotada. Se levantó temprano, después de haber dado vueltas y vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche, y se dirigió al café. Debería sentirse en la cima del mundo, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar.

Lo único que hizo soportable el día fue que Gaara no apareciese por el local. Ino temía que apareciese en cualquier momento porque no había respondido a sus llamadas.

Después de cerrar se fue a casa para dormir una siesta. O al menos lo intentó. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero no podía dejar de ver la sonrisa de Gaara al mirar a la hija de Sasuke y Sakura.

Estaba desilusionada, entristecida y sabía que era hora de tomar una decisión. No podía seguir esperando que Gaara se diera cuenta de que su vida no había terminado.

Tenía que hablar con él, pero antes iría al hospital para visitar a Sakura y a su hija; su amiga era lo primero.

Después de arreglarse un poco salió a la calle sin abrigo, esperando que el aire fresco la espabilase, y tomó un taxi para ir al hospital.

Cuando llegó, casi habían terminado las horas de visita, pero se dirigió al ascensor de todas formas. Que alguien se atreviese a echarla de allí.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación, esperando que su amiga no estuviese dormida, y Sasuke abrió un segundo después.

–Hola, Ino –dijo, abrazándola.

Ella no sabía cuánto necesitaba un gesto de cariño hasta que Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos y tuvo que morderse los labios para no llorar.

Había ido allí a ver a Sakura y a la niña, no a llorar sobre el hombro de su marido.

–Gracias –murmuró, apartándose–. ¿Cómo está Saku?

–Dímelo tú –respondió él, señalando la cama.

Ino miró la hermosa imagen de Sakura con su hija en brazos…

–Hola, Ino. Mira qué preciosa es mi niña.

–¿Ya le estás dando el pecho?

–Claro.

–¿Y qué tal?

Su amiga sonrió.

–Al principio no ha sido fácil, pero las enfermeras me han ayudado mucho.

Sasuke puso una silla al lado de la cama y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

–Sasuke me ha dicho que ayer saliste corriendo –dijo Sakura entonces.

–Sí, bueno… prefiero no hablar de eso. Quiero hablar de Sayuri.

–Vamos a ver si su papá es capaz de hacer que eructe –murmuró Sakura, poniendo a la niña en brazos de su marido–. Bueno, a ver – dijo luego, cruzándose de brazos–. Cuéntame qué te pasa.

–Estoy fatal –le confesó Ino–. Pero es culpa mía. Me metí en esto sabiendo cómo era Gaara y tengo que hablar con él, no puedo seguir así.

Saku le apretó la mano.

–¿Qué vas a decirle?

–Que le quiero.

Su amiga la miró, boquiabierta.

–Vaya, eres mucho más valiente que yo. Siempre lo has sido.

–Sí, pero tú eres más inteligente, así que estamos en paz.

–Eso no es verdad. Bueno, después de decirle que le quieres, ¿qué vas a hacer? Ino suspiró.

–Nada. Gaara hará lo que hace siempre: darse la vuelta. Pero si lo hace esta vez será para siempre. Creo que debo darle una última oportunidad… o tal vez soy yo quien quiere esa última oportunidad. En cualquier caso, no puedo seguir así. Ayer abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que es feliz con otras personas, pero no conmigo. Y eso me duele.

–Ojalá pudiese ayudarte…

–Los sueños son para los cuentos de hadas –dijo Ino, resignada–. Gaara no es mi príncipe azul y yo no soy una princesa esperando un final feliz.

Sakura parecía a punto de llorar y lo último que ella quería era disgustar a su amiga, de modo que le apretó la mano, intentando sonreír.

–Voy a robaros a la niña un minuto y luego me marcharé y te dejaré descansar.

Sasuke puso a Sayuri en sus brazos y Ino tragó saliva mientras estudiaba a aquella cosita diminuta. Tenía la piel muy suave y el pelo, donde le habían puesto un lacito rosa, como la seda.

Pasó los dedos por su naricita, fascinada, y sonrió cuando Sayuri agarró su dedo. Le había robado el corazón de inmediato. ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Había ocurrido lo mismo al ver la ecografía de su hijo: un amor instantáneo, incondicional. Un lazo que nunca podría romperse.

No había sido igual para Gaara.

Ino inclinó la cabeza para depositar un beso en la frente de Sayuri, respirando su delicioso aroma a bebé.

–Es perfecta. Lo has hecho muy bien, Saku.

Sakura sonrió, alargando los brazos para tomar a su hija.

–No te preocupes, cielo, todo saldrá bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Volveré mañana.

–Llámame si necesitas algo –se ofreció Sasuke.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Ino miró su reloj y se quedó en el pasillo un momento, indecisa.

Esa noche no podría pegar ojo, de modo que lo mejor sería no retrasarlo más. Iría a ver a Gaara y hablaría con él antes de que aquella tristeza se la comiese viva.

Sería un viaje largo y era tarde, pero estaba dispuesta a hablar con él aunque tuviese que sacarlo de la cama.


	18. Chapter 18

Convencer a un taxista para que la llevase a Greenwich a esa hora no fue tarea fácil y, además, iba a costarle una fortuna. El viaje le pareció interminable y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la finca era más de medianoche. Tal vez Gaara ni siquiera estaría en casa, pero sospechaba que sí. Se había escondido en Greenwich con más frecuencia últimamente.

El taxista pulsó el botón del intercomunicador, pero no fue Gaara quien respondió. Estaba casi segura de que era Hotaro. Un momento después, el taxi la llevó hasta la puerta de la casa y Ino pagó el viaje, pero no le dijo que esperase.

Hotaro estaba en la entrada, con cara de preocupación.

–Buenas noches, señorita Yamanaka.

–¿Gaara está en casa?

–Sí, pero se fue a la cama hace una hora –respondió el chófer.

–Tengo que verlo. Dile que lo espero en su estudio.

No le dio oportunidad de protestar. Sencillamente, entró en la casa y se dirigió al estudio sin molestarse en encender la luz; tal vez porque había algo consolador en la oscuridad.

De pie frente la ventana, admiró el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Un millón de deseos, pensó tontamente. Pero ella solo necesitaba uno.

La puerta se abrió poco después y Ino cerró los ojos un momento antes de volverse.

–¿Qué ocurre? –exclamó Gaara, encendiendo una lamparita–. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

–¿Hemos terminado? –le preguntó.

Él parpadeó sorprendido.

–No te entiendo.

–Deja que te lo explique entonces: te quiero, Gaara.

Él se puso pálido y esa reacción lo decía todo. Pero un demonio interior la animaba a persistir. Había ido hasta allí y llegaría hasta el final.

–Necesito saber dónde estoy. Un día pareces sentir algo por mí y luego te apartas, portándote como si fueras un extraño.

–He sido sincero contigo desde el principio.

–Sí, es cierto. Pero tus actos contradicen tus palabras. Y necesito saber si hay una oportunidad para nosotros.

Gaara iba a darse la vuelta y eso la puso furiosa.

–No me des la espalda. Al menos, dímelo a la cara. Dime por qué no puedes quererme. Entiendo que has querido a otras personas en tu vida, pero es hora de seguir adelante, Gaara. Tienes un hijo que te necesita.

Él se volvió, mirándola con expresión furiosa.

–¿Que siga adelante? ¿Crees que solo por soltar ese cliché yo debo decir: ah, muy bien, tienes razón, y luego podremos vivir felices para siempre?

–Lo que creo es que es ridículo pensar que no puedes amar a nadie más.

Cam cerró los ojos un momento.

–No es que no pueda volver a amar. No soy de los que creen que solo tienes una oportunidad en la vida, que solo hay una persona a la que puedes querer con todo tu corazón.

–¿Entonces por qué? –exclamó Ino –. ¿Por qué no puedes quererme a mí y a nuestro hijo?

Él golpeó el escritorio con la mano, mirándola con expresión torturada.

–No es que no pueda quererte, es que no quiero hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes? No quiero amarte.

Ino dio un paso atrás, tan sorprendida que no podía responder.

–Si no te quiero no sufriré si te ocurre algo –siguió Gaara –. Si no te quiero, no me romperás el corazón. No quiero volver a pasar por lo que pasé cuando vi a mi mujer y a mi hijo muriendo ante mis propios ojos. Tú no puede entender eso y espero que nunca tengas que entenderlo.

Ino se abrazó a sí misma, como si eso la consolara de tan frío rechazo.

–¿Nos dejas fuera de tu vida porque te da miedo volver a sufrir? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

–No soy ningún monstruo. Pero no quiero sentir, no quiero volver a sentir nada.

–¡Eres un canalla! –exclamó Ino entonces–. ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo estos últimos meses? ¿Si estabas tan decidido a no sentir nada por qué has seguido acostándote conmigo? Gaara bajó la mirada, pero no respondió.

–¿Debo sentir pena por ti? ¿Debo compadecerme de tu dolor? Pues lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. La vida no es perfecta para nadie, pero la gente no se vuelve de hielo por eso. Se levantan, reúnen fuerzas, intentan seguir viviendo…

–Ya está bien –la interrumpió Gaara, con los dientes apretados.

–No voy a callarme. De hecho, acabo de empezar –siguió ella– y tú vas a escucharme quieras o no. Me debes eso al menos –Ino respiró profundamente, intentando armarse de valor–. Un día lo lamentarás, Gaara. Lamentarás habernos dado la espalda a mí y a nuestro hijo. Algún día querrás volver a casarte y pensarás que tienes un hijo en algún sitio que nunca tuvo un padre porque fuiste un cobarde.

–No creo que a mi futura esposa le importase que tuviera un hijo con otra mujer –replicó él, desdeñoso.

Ino dio un paso atrás como si la hubiera abofeteado.

–Lo siento, no quería decir eso… Ella lo interrumpió con un gesto.

Apenas podía mantener la compostura y solo el orgullo evitaba que se pusiera a llorar. Aquella conversación no tenía sentido, no resolvía nada, al contrario.

–Hemos terminado –le dijo–. No quiero nada de ti, Gaara. No quiero tu dinero, no quiero tu apoyo. Y, definitivamente, no quiero volver a verte. No te quiero cerca de mi hijo. Mío, no tuyo. Tú no nos quieres y, francamente, tampoco yo te quiero a ti.

–Ino…

–No quiero escuchar una palabra más. Pero te digo una cosa: un día te darás cuenta del error que has cometido y ese día yo no estaré ahí –Ino se llevó las manos al abdomen–. No estaremos ahí. Yo merezco algo más, merezco un hombre que me lo dé todo y no alguien que tira un puñado de dinero para acallar su conciencia. Mi hijo merece algo más, merece un padre que lo quiera de manera incondicional, no un hombre incapaz de amar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Después de decir eso se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo en la puerta para mirarlo por última vez.

–Nunca te he pedido nada y es verdad que dejaste claro desde el principio que no querías saber nada de compromisos, de modo que he sido yo quien ha cometido un error. Pero no voy a castigarme toda la vida por haber cometido un error y no voy a dejar que mi hijo sufra por mi culpa. Te diría que espero que seas feliz, pero tengo la seguridad de que no podrás serlo porque lo que te gusta es sentirte desgraciado.

Ino cerró de un portazo y solo cuando llegó a la entrada recordó que no le había pedido al taxista que esperase. De modo que estaba en Greenwich y Sakura estaba en el hospital…

–¿Puedo llevarla a su casa, señorita Yamanaka? –le preguntó Hotaro.

Ino, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dejó que el chófer la ayudase a subir al coche.


	19. Chapter 19

Gaara se dejó caer sobre un sillón tras el escritorio y enterró la cara entre las manos.

Había seguido a Ino hasta la puerta y, al verla subir al coche, se había quedado inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba muerto por dentro, pensó. Seguía respirando, pero estaba muerto.

Debería ser un alivio que Ino se hubiera marchado. Por fin, todo había terminado entre ellos.

¿Entonces por qué no se sentía aliviado? Debería volver a su existencia vacía, fría, donde no podía sentir dolor.

Pero ya no era así. Ahora le dolía. Le dolía tanto que apenas podía respirar.

Había perdido a Ino.

Intentando protegerse del dolor, de la desesperación y la frustración de no poder cuidar de aquellos a los que amaba, había perdido a Ino y a su hijo.

Su hijo.

Una vida inocente.

Un hijo que merecía tener el mundo a sus pies, una familia que lo quisiera, un padre que lo protegiese de todas las penas y las desilusiones de la vida… Dios santo, Ino había dicho la verdad: era un canalla sin corazón.

Pero él sí tenía corazón y en aquel momento daría cualquier cosa por no sufrir esa agonía.

Ino se había rebajado esa noche, sin pensar en sí misma, solo en su hijo. Y reconocer eso hizo que una parte de él quisiera morir. Había ido a buscarlo para decir que lo quería, arriesgándose a un rechazo.

Y él había rechazado por miedo.

Era un cobarde, pensó. Llevaba años siendo un cobarde.

Había tenido algo que mucha gente no tenía nunca, algo que muchas personas mataban por conseguir: una segunda oportunidad.

Otra oportunidad para hacer algo especial y maravilloso.

Ino era un soplo de aire fresco en una vida que había dejado de tener sentido mucho tiempo atrás. Antes de conocerla se levantaba cada mañana, iba a trabajar, fingía vivir, pero en realidad estaba muerto.

Ella había cambiado todo eso.

Su risa, su valentía, su confianza, su belleza, exterior e interior… Cuando pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que soportar sola durante aquellos meses se ponía enfermo. Era joven, tenía planes.

Podría salir con quien le diese la gana. Él la había dejado embarazada por error y, sin embargo, Ino había seguido adelante con sus planes de abrir un negocio a pesar de su difícil situación.

Había luchado fieramente, seguía haciéndolo por su hijo. Y él se sentía tan orgulloso de ella y tan avergonzado de sí mismo… No la merecía. En eso tenía razón.

Pero la deseaba, cuánto la deseaba.

Era ridículo pensar que iba a ahorrarse sufrimientos encerrándose en sí mismo, cerrando la puerta a una relación con ella.

Había estado tan preocupado de perderla que eso era lo que había conseguido.

Gaara se levantó del sillón, agitado y más decidido que nunca en toda su vida.

La amaba, maldita fuera.

Se había mentido a sí mismo y le había mentido a ella. Le había dicho que no quería amarla y era cierto. No había querido amarla, pero la amaba y eso no iba a cambiar, de modo que tendría que suplicarle de rodillas que lo perdonase y le diera otra oportunidad.

Gaara corrió al garaje y subió a su coche. Iba a buscarla y le daba igual la hora que fuese. Aquello no podía esperar, él no podía esperar.

Algunas cosas había que hacerlas inmediatamente.

Ino había tenido que ser muy valiente para ir a su casa a decir que lo quería, abriéndole su corazón. ¿Cómo no iba a hacer lo mismo por ella? Sería lo más difícil y lo más fácil que había hecho en su vida. Y como la idea de vivir sin ella y sin su hijo era insoportable, suplicar de rodillas no le parecía tan horrible.

Ino entró en su apartamento con los ojos hinchados. Le dolía la garganta, el corazón. Se sentía… perdida, sin saber qué hacer tras despedirse de Gaara.

Necesitaba dormir, pensó, tumbándose sobre el sofá. Al menos de ese modo podría escapar un rato de la realidad.

Colocó los almohadones sobre el brazo del sofá y apoyó la cabeza, suspirando. El agotamiento la hizo recordar que entre la inauguración del local, el parto de Sakura y su angustia por Gaara no había dormido ocho horas seguidas en muchos días… pero cuando miró el reloj comprobó que tenía que levantarse en un par de horas.

Exasperada, sacó el móvil del bolso para programar el despertador y cerró los ojos, tapándose con una manta.

El olor a humo la despertó bruscamente de un profundo sueño.

Ino abrió los ojos, desconcertada por la oscuridad, y parpadeó varias veces mientras se incorporaba en el sofá para mirar alrededor.

Y lo que vio la dejó horrorizada.

Había fuego en su apartamento y el humo era tan denso que no sabía dónde estaba la puerta.

Intentó respirar, pero el denso humo le entró en los pulmones haciéndola toser… Asustada, se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro mortal y saltó del sofá, intentando ver entre las llamas y el humo para llegar a la puerta.

Entonces recordó que en un incendio lo más seguro era tirarse al suelo y se tumbó como pudo, tapándose la nariz con la blusa.

El teléfono… ¿dónde estaba el móvil? Estaba desorientada y si no hacía algo rápido iba a morir. Pero tenía que salvar a su hijo. Tenía que salvarse a sí misma.

Sujetando la blusa sobre su cara, empezó a arrastrarse en dirección a la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que había cristales en el suelo. Las llamas llegaban al techo y cada vez resultaba más difícil respirar, pero pensar en su hijo le dio fuerzas y consiguió llegar a la entrada… un metro más y podría salir a la calle.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y sintió que alguien la agarraba por la blusa para sacarla de aquel infierno.

–¿Hay alguien más en el apartamento? –le gritó el bombero cuando llegaron a la calle.

–No, no –respondió Ino, casi sin voz.

Había ambulancias y coches de policía por todas partes…

–El niño –murmuró–. Estoy embarazada.

–Tranquila, no va a pasar nada.

Un paramedico le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno y la ayudó a tumbarse en una camilla mientras le gritaba que debía permanecer despierta.

–Estoy bien…

Ino parpadeó un par de veces más y luego todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.


	20. Chapter 20

Gaara vio que el edificio de Ino estaba en llamas y tuvo que agarrarse al volante con las dos manos, sintiendo que se le paraba el corazón.

Había coches de policía, ambulancias, bomberos… el olor a humo era insoportable y las llamas hacían que el cielo pareciese de color naranja.

Aterrado, bajó del coche y saltó la cinta policial.

–¡Oiga, no puede pasar! –le gritó un policía.

Pero Gaara no le hizo caso. Solo podía pensar en Ino… «No, otra vez no». «Cualquier cosa menos esto». No podía perderla, pensaba, intentando controlar un sollozo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando alguien se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo.

–¿Está loco? –¡Apártese! –gritó Gaara–. ¡Tengo que salvarla, tengo que sacarla de ahí!

–El edificio está en llamas. ¿Es que no se da cuenta?

–Pero tengo que sacarla de ahí…

–Los bomberos están intentando sacar a todo el mundo. Deje que hagan su trabajo –dijo el policía–. Lo último que necesitan es tener que salvar a un idiota que decide meterse entre las llamas.

–Suélteme –insistió Gaara–. Tengo que saber si está bien. ¿Ha salido todo el mundo? El policía se apartó, sujetándolo del brazo.

–No se mueva o tendré que esposarlo. ¿A quien está buscando?

Cam levantó las manos en señal de rendición, pero tenía el corazón acelerado. El destino estaba dándole un nuevo golpe, uno del que tal vez no se recuperaría nunca.

Pero no, aquello no era cosa del destino. Él podría haberlo evitado… si hubiera escuchado a Ino unas horas antes, si hubiera estado dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad que ella le ofrecía.

–Ino… Ino Yamanaka –respondió por fin, señalando el apartamento con manos temblorosas–. Está embarazada. Por favor, ¿puede preguntar si la han encontrado?

–Quédese aquí, vuelvo enseguida –dijo el policía.

Gaara lo vio acercarse a un grupo de bomberos y tuvo que esperar con el corazón encogido, sintiendo que le fallaban las fuerzas.

El paramedico que estaba a su lado pareció apiadarse de él.

–Seguramente ya la habrán llevado al hospital –le dijo–. Si estaba en casa, seguro que la han sacado.

El policía volvió en ese momento.

–Se la han llevado al hospital hace media hora. Fue una de las primeras en salir y dicen que estaba consciente y no había sufrido quemaduras. No sé nada más.

El alivio fue tal que se le doblaron las rodillas.

–Tranquilo, amigo. ¿Quiere sentarse?

–No, no, tengo que irme… ¿a qué hospital la han llevado? El policía se lo dijo y Gaara volvió a su coche, respirando profundamente antes de arrancar con manos temblorosas. Tenía que calmarse, pensó, mientras conducía a toda velocidad. Tenía que ver a Ino. Tenía que saber que estaba bien. Tenía que abrazarla una vez más y decirle todo lo que guardaba en su corazón. Todo lo que había sido tan tonto y tan cabezota como para no decirle antes.

Solo esperaba que ella quisiera escucharlo.

Ino estaba en el hospital, con enfermeras entrando y saliendo continuamente de la habitación. El médico le dijo que su bebé estaba bien. Había respirado un poco de humo, pero no el suficiente como para dañar al niño.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de imaginar lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera despertado a tiempo… Angustiada, se pasó una mano por el abdomen, como para tranquilizar al niño. Durante la última hora le habían hecho multitud de pruebas y ecografías y el médico le había asegurado que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Apestaba a humo y debía tener un aspecto horrible, pero le daba igual. Lo único que importaba era que su niño y ella estaban bien.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y, para su sorpresa, Sasuke asomó la cabeza, con Sakura detrás de él.

–¡Ino, qué susto nos has dado! –exclamó su amiga, abrazándola.

–¿Cómo os habéis enterado? ¿Y qué haces aquí, Sakura? Acabas de tener un bebé, deberías estar en la cama.

–Estábamos tan preocupados… nos enteramos del incendio y tuvimos que venir de inmediato.

–¿Dónde está Sayuri?

–La niña esta perfectamente –respondió Sasuke–. No te preocupes por ella.

–La cuestión es cómo estás tú. Dime qué ha pasado.

–No lo sé –Ino negó con la cabeza–. Estaba durmiendo y, de repente, desperté y todo estaba lleno de humo… menos mal que un bombero me sacó a tiempo del apartamento. Ya casi no podía respirar.

Sakura la abrazó, intentando contener las lágrimas.

–Gracias a Dios.

–Ha sido una noche horrible… pero el médico dice que el niño y yo estamos bien.

–Seguro que se ha vuelto más fuerte –intentó animarla Sakura–. Mañana vendrá mi madre, ya sabes que eres como una hija para ella.

Y está haciendo planes para alojarte en su casa.

Ino esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa.

–No sabes cuánto la necesito en este momento.

–Lo sé, cielo.

Cuando el médico entró para decirles que la paciente debía descansar, Sakura y Sasuke la abrazaron, prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

De nuevo sola, Ino no pudo contener las lágrimas. Estaba física y emocionalmente deshecha. No quedaba nada más que un vacío en su corazón.

Gaara entró en urgencias y fue directamente al mostrador de información para preguntar por Ino, diciendo que era su marido. Y, afortunadamente, una de las enfermeras lo llevó por un pasillo y señaló una habitación al fondo, de la que salían en ese momento Sasuke y Sakura.

–¡Gaara!

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó él.

–El médico acaba de decirnos que debe descansar.

–Pero tengo que verla, aunque solo sea un momento. No podéis imaginar la angustia que he sentido al ver su apartamento en llamas…

–Gracias por avisarnos, pero está agotada –dijo Sakura–. Déjala descansar. Lo ha pasado muy mal… Ino no sabe que tú nos llamaste, ni siquiera ha preguntado quién nos dijo que estaba aquí.

–Seguramente me odia en este momento –dijo Gaara entonces.

–No, te quiere. Y ese es el problema. Déjala dormir unas horas y mañana podrás verla.

–Sakura tiene razón –asintió Sasuke–. Ahora mismo lo único que necesita es descansar. Por una vez, piensa en alguien además de en ti mismo.

La censura en el tono de su amigo detuvo a Gaara.

–Estoy enamorado de ella –le confesó–. Y tengo que decírselo.

–Si la quieres, puede esperar. No la presiones ahora mismo. Te aseguro que el resultado no sería bueno.

–No pienso irme de aquí –insistió él.

–Nadie dice que tengas que irte. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta mañana.

Sakura le puso una mano en el brazo.

–Pero no vuelvas a hacerle daño, Gaara –le dijo, con tono de advertencia.

–Pasaré el resto de mi vida protegiéndola, te lo juro. Si ella me quiere…

–Esa es la cuestión, amigo –lo interrumpió Sasuke–. Y esta vez no lo vas a tener tan fácil.

Gaara miró la puerta de la habitación, deseando poder verla aunque solo fuese un segundo. Pero Sasuke tenía razón, de modo que se sentó en una silla en el pasillo, decidido a esperar.

–Nosotros nos vamos, pero volveremos a primera hora.

–Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

Una enfermera entró poco después y cuando salió, Gaara se levantó para preguntar cómo estaba.

–Lo siento, pero no estoy autorizada para dar esa información.

–Soy su marido –volvió a mentir él, pensando en lo extraño que debía parecer que estuviese en el pasillo–. Quería dejarla descansar, pero necesito saber si está bien.

–Está durmiendo profundamente. Ni siquiera se ha movido cuando he entrado en la habitación.

Cuando la enfermera se alejó, Gaara abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Si Ino estaba dormida, al menos podría verla… Y allí estaba, en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

Gaara se quedó sin respiración. Parecía tan frágil, tan pequeña.

Estaba muy pálida y tenía las manos vendadas… Incapaz de resistirse, le apartó el pelo de la cara con inmensa ternura y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

–Te quiero –susurró.

Ino despertó con la sensación de que le faltaba algo. Había tenido unos sueños muy raros. Había visto el rostro de Gaara y el incendio… Se pasó una mano por el abdomen y sonrió al sentir que el niño daba una patadita. Su hijo y ella estaban bien.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Mebuki Haruno entró en la habitación, con gesto decidido.

–¡Ino! Pobrecita mía –murmuró, abrazándola–. ¿Estás bien? Me he llevado un susto enorme.

Ino empezó a llorar.

–Sí, estoy bien.

–Cariño, no llores. Tengo una habitación preparada para ti, al lado de la antigua habitación de Sakura. No te preocupes por nada, yo cuidaré de ti.

–Te quiero mucho, Mebuki.

–Y yo a ti, cielo. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Sé que ahora no tiene buena pinta, pero pronto estarás recuperada del todo.

–Qué afortunada soy de teneros. Vosotros sois mi única familia.

–En cuanto estés un poco recuperada, iremos a un spa. Las tres, Sakura, tú y yo –anunció Mebuki–. Si eso no te anima, no sé qué podría animarte.

Ino sonrió. Pasar un día en un spa con Mebuki y Sakura sonaba maravilloso.

–¿Lo ves? Ya estás sonriendo otra vez.

–Gracias por todo.

–Te quedarás en mi casa hasta que nazca el niño. No tiene sentido estresarte buscando un apartamento cuando deberías estar concentrada en el bebé. Además, lo pasaremos muy bien.

Ino no podía rechazar su hospitalidad. Además, era imposible discutir con Mebuki, que era una fuerza de la naturaleza.

–¿Y mi negocio? –exclamó entonces–. No puedo cerrar el local.

–Tienes empleados que pueden encargarse de todo durante unos días, ¿no?

–Sí, pero…

–Nada de peros. Ahora mismo lo único que debes hacer es descansar. Dentro de unos días, cuando vuelvas a trabajar, Kizashi pondrá un coche a tu disposición.

Ino sonrió de nuevo.

–No sé qué haría sin vosotros.

–Ya sabes que mi marido te quiere mucho –dijo Mebuki, apretando su mano–. Bueno, voy a preguntar cuándo te darán el alta. Cuanto antes vengas a casa, mejor. Mi médico te hará un chequeo completo.

Ino suspiró, más animada, cuando la madre de Sakura salió de la habitación. Pero cuando volvió unos minutos después tenía el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

–No he hablado con él. He hablado con la enfermera y dice que podrás irte a casa en unas horas.

–¿Ocurre algo? Estás muy seria.

–En fin… te enterarás tarde o temprano y será mejor que lo diga: Gaara está en la puerta. Y parece que lleva ahí toda la noche. Quería entrar, pero le he dicho que no lo hiciera. No quiero que te disguste.

A Ino el corazón le dio un vuelco.

–No quiero verlo –murmuró.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo, cariño. Te lo he dicho porque no quería que te llevaras una sorpresa al salir de la habitación.

–Gaara y yo… no tenemos nada que decirnos.

Mebuki le dio un beso en la frente.

–Sakura saldrá hoy del hospital y va a llevar a Sayuri a casa, así que estaremos juntas esta tarde.

Ino asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de pensar en Gaara . Ella no era una cobarde, pero lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era otra confrontación. Sus palabras le habían hecho mucho daño y era una herida que no curaría fácilmente.

Tenía que ir paso a paso, decidió, y las cosas mejorarían. Tenía que creer eso.


	21. cap final

_**hola... bueno les escribo para comunicarles que estees el ultimo capitulo de esta linda histiria, ya solo me queda colocar el epilogo, en el cual se habla un poco de cada uno de los chiocs ... les aagradezco mucho todos sus comentarios ... sin mas aqui el ulitimo capitulo**_

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 21

Gaara estaba en el pasillo del hospital, preguntándose por qué no entraba en la habitación de una vez. Pero no era el momento. Sasuke y Sakura tenían razón: Ino estaba muy débil.

Sasuke apareció entonces al final del pasillo.

–¿Has entrado a verla?

–No, aún no. La madre de Sakura me ha prohibido que entrase. Y lo entiendo, francamente. ¿Cómo están Sakura y Sayuri ?

–Bien –respondió Sasuke –. Están abajo, esperando en el coche con el padre de Sakura. Van a llevarse a Ino a su casa.

Gaara hizo una mueca. Ino no tenía casa a la que volver, pero debería tenerla. Debería ir a su casa con él. En realidad, no debería haber estado en ningún otro sitio durante esos meses.

No sabía qué hacer y era una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado… En ese momento se abrió la puerta e Ino salió de la habitación, con Mebuki tras ella. Estaba pálida, el pelo sujeto en una coleta y los pómulos más pronunciados que nunca, como si hubiera adelgazado de repente. La única parte de ella que tenía un aspecto normal era su abdomen.

–Ino … gracias a Dios que estás bien.

Alargó una mano para tocarla, para confirmar que estaba allí, pero Ino se apartó y Gaara bajó la mano, intentando disimular su angustia.

–¿Os importaría esperar fuera un momento? –preguntó ella, mirando a Mebuki y Sasuke –. Saldré enseguida, pero tengo que hablar con Gaara .

Mebuki no parecía dispuesta a obedecer, pero Sasuke la tomó del brazo.

–Te esperaré en la puerta para acompañarte al coche.

–Muy bien.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Gaara alargó una mano para tomar la de ella.

–Ino , no sabes cómo siento lo que ha pasado. Pero puedes venir a mi casa, yo cuidaré de ti. Tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos… bueno, yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte y…

–No.

Gaara había esperado que discutiese, pero esa firme negativa lo asustó. Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado y toda la emoción que había intentado contener desde que supo que estaba en peligro salió a la superficie, amenazando con ahogarlo.

–Pensé que te había perdido en el incendio y… creí morir. Temía que algo así pudiera pasar, temía perderos a los dos y el miedo me atenazó. Me hizo decir cosas que no siento.

–Ya me has perdido. Nos perdiste a los dos antes del incendio, Gaara. Llevas tanto tiempo intentando evitar el sufrimiento que te da igual a quién hagas daño en el proceso. Pues lo siento, pero tengo que irme

–Ino se alejó por el pasillo y Gaara se quedó mirándola, incapaz de moverse.

Tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas. No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo.

La amaba, la había amado desde el principio. Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero eso era lo que le había ocurrido con Ino. Y por eso la había visto como una amenaza.

Había hecho lo imposible para convencerse a sí mismo de que no la amaba… Sin embargo, así era. Y deseaba estar con ella más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro y cuando volvió la cabeza vio que era Sasuke.

–Creo que es hora de que tú y yo tengamos la misma charla que tuve con Neji después de meter la pata con Sakura.

Gaara se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, desesperado.

–No sé qué hacer.

–Tienes que arriesgarte. Te estás jugando tu futuro y el futuro de tu hijo. Es hora de empezar a vivir otra vez. Tendrás que suplicarle a Ino que te perdone… y de rodillas si hace falta.

–Le dije cosas imperdonables…

–Solo es imperdonable si ella no te perdona. Y no sabes si lo hará porque aún no le has suplicado.

–Entendería que no quisiera volver a dirigirme la palabra.

–¿Estás dispuesto a tirar la toalla tan pronto? Todos hemos metido la pata alguna vez. Neji , Naruto , yo… y ahora tú. Parece que todos somos un poco idiotas cuando se trata de las mujeres. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Tenten perdonó a Neji, Hinata perdonó a Naruto, Sakura me perdonó a mí y creo que Ino podría perdonarte también. Pero tienes que darle un motivo para que lo haga.

–Estoy enamorado de ella.

–Ya lo sé. Creo que tú eres el único que no lo sabía.

–Intenté negar ese amor, intenté negarme a mi propio hijo. ¿Cómo se puede perdonar algo así?

–Dile que has sido idiota y luego júrale que nunca volverás a serlo.

Gaara suspiró.

–Espero que Ino quiera escucharme.

–Tienes que hacer que te escuche. Si la quieres de verdad, no te rendirás tan fácilmente.

La quería de verdad. A ella y a su hijo. Era su última oportunidad y podría terminar mal. Podría perder a Ino y a su hijo como había perdido a Matsuri y a Ren.

Pero también podría terminar bien y entonces tendría una vida llena de amor. El amor de Ino, su sonrisa, la sonrisa de su hijo.

¿No merecía la pena arriesgarse?

–Gaara ha venido a verte. Y ha jurado dormir en la puerta si no quieres verlo.

Ino miró a Mebuki Haruno, atónita.

–¿Lo dices en serio? La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

–Me temo que sí. Y parece muy decidido, ha venido con un saco de dormir.

–No se rinde.

En los últimos días, Gaara } la había llamado por teléfono, había ido a casa de los Haruno, había pasado por el local… había aparecido en cualquier sitio donde pudieran encontrarse.

Cuando nada parecía funcionar, había decidido enviarle mensajes y flores, toneladas de flores, con montones de tarjetas en las que decía «te quiero». Las pocas veces que se habían encontrado cara a cara parecía tan cansado, tan triste, que casi le había dado pena.

Se sentía perseguida, pero no amenazada. Le sorprendía su insistencia y sus mensajes la desconcertaban… Después de haber tomado la dolorosa decisión de cortar con él, Gaara aparecía de nuevo en su vida, queriendo cosas que había jurado no querer de ella… No tenía sentido y empezaba a estar harta.

Ino miró hacia la puerta. No tenía la menor duda de que no iba a rendirse; los últimos días habían dejado eso bien claro.

–¿Qué debo hacer, Mebuki?

–Haz lo que creas que debes hacer –respondió ella–. Si quieres hablar con él, le diré que pase y os dejaré solos. O me quedaré, haciendo guardia como una leona. Si prefieres no verlo, le diré que puede acampar en la puerta durante el tiempo que quiera… Ino exhaló un suspiro.

–Ojalá mi madre fuese como tú.

Mebuki sonrió, abrazándola.

–Tú sabes que eres como una hija para mí.

–Sí, lo sé.

–Bueno, ¿qué hacemos con Gaara ?

–Hablaré con Gaara cuando yo lo decida, no cuando lo decida él.

–Esa es mi chica –la felicitó Mebuki –. Voy a decírselo y si no quiere marcharse, llamaré a los de seguridad… no pongas esa cara, lo echarán de aquí de manera discreta.

Ino tenía la impresión de que Gaara no se alejaría como había hecho tantas veces.

Tenía que arriesgarse.

Los últimos días habían sido los más frustrantes de su vida. Lo había intentando todo para hablar con Ino, pero que lo echasen del apartamento de los Haruno había arruinado un día ya de por sí espantoso. Y, además, había conseguido que Sasuke lo regañase.

Ino se negaba a verlo, pero no iba a rendirse. Aunque tuviese que montar guardia en la puerta del apartamento hasta que saliera de allí. Aunque tuviera que seguirla como un sabueso.

Y, por esa razón, se encontró en la recepción de un exclusivo spa lleno de mujeres. En alguna parte estaba ella y, pasara lo que pasara, aquel día iba a escucharlo. Si tenía que desnudarle su alma delante de un montón de extrañas, que así fuera, pero aquella vez iba a escucharlo.

Claro que antes tenía que conseguir que la mujer con aspecto de guardiana del infierno lo dejase entrar.

Sencillamente, sería sincero, pensó. Las mujeres adoraban los gestos románticos y si eso no funcionaba, se pondría de rodillas.

Ninguna mujer perdería la oportunidad de ver a un hombre humillándose.

Gaara se dirigió hacia la guardiana del infierno y vio que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto defensivo. No, aquello no iba a ser fácil.

Ino estaba cubierta de una especie de barro marrón, pero no podía quejarse. Además, el masaje era agradable, relajante.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando alguien le puso dos rodajas de pepino sobre los párpados.

Pero entonces notó que un par de manos más grandes y más firmes que las anteriores empezaban a darle un masaje en los pies… Le gustaban más esas manos. No eran tan suaves como las de la anterior masajista, pero estaba claro que sabía lo que hacía.

Las manos subieron por su pierna, presionando un poco, apretando antes de seguir hacia arriba… Ino estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos. Aquel masaje le parecía un poquito alarmante… en fin, debía ser cosa de su imaginación.

Pero al sentir unos labios rozando su abdomen se quitó las rodajas de pepino de los párpados y, atónita, descubrió que la masajista era Gaara.

Intentó incorporarse, pero él puso las manos sobre sus hombros, empujándola hacia la camilla.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Y dónde está la masajista? –Yo soy la masajista –respondió él–. Soy tuyo, estoy a tu servicio para cumplir todos tus deseos.

Ella lo miró, boquiabierta. Parecía tan… lleno de esperanza y tan desesperanzado al mismo tiempo. Pero sobre todo parecía decidido.

Había un brillo en sus ojos que le decía que esta vez no iba a rendirse.

–No pienso mantener esta conversación con la cara llena de barro –protestó–. Y llevando un biquini.

Gaara se inclinó para tomar su cara entre las manos y la besó hasta dejarla sin oxígeno. Cuando por fin la soltó, su cara estaba manchada de barro. Tenía un aspecto tan ridículo como ella y Ino tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa.

–Me da igual el aspecto que tengas –dijo Gaara , con voz ronca–. Sigues siendo la mujer más bella que he visto nunca.

Ella suspiró, intentando contener un extraño aleteo dentro del pecho.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Gaara? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir.

–No, eso no es verdad. Yo tengo mucho que decir y quiero que me escuches.

–Muy bien, de acuerdo –asintió ella–. Pero ayúdame a levantarme, no voy a hablar mientras estoy tumbada en una camilla.

Envuelta en un albornoz, se acercó al lavabo para quitarse el barro de la cara y luego se volvió con una toalla en la mano para limpiar la de Gaara.

Pero cuando terminó, como si no pudiera soportarlo un segundo más, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó como un hombre hambriento, desesperado.

Cuando por fin se apartó, Ino se quedó sorprendida por la emoción que vio en sus ojos.

–No puedo vivir sin ti –dijo Gaara, en voz baja–. No me hagas vivir sin ti y sin nuestro hijo. Os quiero a los dos, os quiero tanto. Me despierto recordando tu cara, me voy a la cama pensando en ti y en el niño. Lo eres todo para mí, Ino. Todo.

Ella tragó saliva, intentando calmarse.

–Te has dado cuenta de que no podías vivir sin mí cuando temías perderme.

–Te equivocas, iba a tu casa cuando vi que el edificio estaba en llamas. Porque te quiero, Ino. Nunca he dicho que no te quisiera, solo que no quería amarte. Pero cuando te fuiste de mi casa me di cuenta de que era un imbécil. Iba a buscarte cuando tu apartamento se incendió… Intenté entrar en el apartamento. De hecho, un policía tuvo que lanzarse sobre mí para impedírmelo. Al ver las llamas pensé que había vuelto a ocurrir. Te amo y no quiero separarme nunca de ti.

Ino abrió la boca para decir algo, sorprendida por su vehemencia.

–Sí, me daba pánico perderte, pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. No es por eso por lo que estoy dispuesto a ponerme a tus pies y suplicar que me perdones. Te quiero, Ino. He luchado contra ese sentimiento, pero no ha servido de nada. Hay cosas contra las que no se puede luchar y una de esas cosas es mi amor por ti y por nuestro hijo –Gaara tomó su cara entre las manos–. Estoy harto de tener miedo, harto de revivir continuamente la agonía que sufrí al perder a mi familia.

Esas palabras tan poderosas rompieron la barrera de hielo que Ino había colocado en su corazón. Sabía que era sincero; la verdad estaba allí, en sus ojos.

–He sido un canalla contigo… y un cobarde, pero no pienso seguir siéndolo. Sé que no merezco otra oportunidad, pero te ruego que me la des, te lo suplico. Me pondré de rodillas si quieres. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para convencerte de que ya no soy un cobarde. Durante el tiempo que estemos juntos te demostraré que puedes contar conmigo para todo.

–Lo que debes hacer es dejar de esperar siempre lo peor. Nunca te dejaré, Gaara, quiero estar contigo. Contigo y con nuestro hijo – murmuró, acariciando su cara–. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero ahora tienes otra oportunidad de ser feliz y lo que hagas con ese regalo depende de ti.

–Tú eres el regalo, Ino. Jamás imaginé que conocería a alguien como tú y ahora vamos a tener un hijo… –emocionado, Gaara no pudo terminar la frase–. Por favor, perdóname.

–Claro que te perdono. Te quiero tanto… Estaban besándose cuando escucharon un aplauso.

Mebuki, Ashley y varias empleadas del spa aplaudían en la puerta, mirándolos como si estuvieran viendo una película.

–Bien hecho, chico –lo felicitó Mebuki.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza antes de volverse hacia Ino.

–Cásate conmigo y quiéreme para siempre. Pasa el resto de tu vida conmigo y juro que te haré feliz.

–Sí, sí… no quiero pasar una hora más sin ti.

–¿Te casarás conmigo? Sé que no es la proposición más romántica del mundo, pero lo haré mejor, te lo prometo. Compraré un anillo y te lo pediré de rodillas. Haré lo que te haga feliz.

Ella le tocó la frente, suavizando las arruguitas con la yema de los dedos.

–Lo que me hace feliz es que me quieras.

–Entonces vas a ser una mujer muy feliz –dijo Gaara–. Porque voy a quererte con toda mi alma durante el resto de nuestras vidas.


	22. epilogo

El salón estaba lleno de gente, de risas y de conversaciones. La casa de Gaara ya no parecía una sombría cueva, al contrario; era un sitio alegre y lleno de luz. Era una casa llena de felicidad.

Ino se dejó caer sobre el sofá y puso los pies sobre la otomana, observando a Gaara mientras charlaba con sus amigos.

Neji Hyuga y su mujer, Tenten, habían llegado dos días antes con su hija, Hana. Naruto Uzumaki y su esposa, Hinata, habían sido los últimos en llegar desde Saint Angelo, donde residían de manera permanente. Su hija, Natsuki, tenía casi la misma edad que Hana, habían nacido con pocos meses de diferencia.

Gaara había decidido invitar a sus amigos precisamente ese fin de semana porque se acercaba el momento y quería que estuviese rodeada de gente después del parto, como ella siempre había querido.

Además de su cariño y sus continuas atenciones, había contratado personal para que llevase el café durante su último mes de embarazo y estaba pendiente de ella a todas horas.

Por fin estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas, pensó Ino. Uno con el que jamás se había atrevido a soñar… De repente, sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen que la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma. Sakura, que estaba mirándola en ese momento, se acercó.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

–Calla, que no se entere Gaara o se pondrá histérico. Ha empezado a dolerme hace rato…

–¿Estás teniendo contracciones? –Creo que sí…

–Ino hizo un gesto de dolor.

–¿Cada cuánto tiempo?

–Cada cinco minutos. Pero he leído en algún sitio que no debo ir al hospital hasta que sean cada dos minutos.

Sakura la miró, exasperada.

–¿Dónde has leído eso?

Tenten se acercó en ese momento y, al ver su expresión, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar.

–¡Gaara , tienes que llevar a Ino al hospital! Los cuatro hombres se volvieron a la vez y Gaara se acercó de inmediato, pálido.

–Cariño, ¿ha llegado el momento?

–Creo que sí –respondió ella.

Gaara la tomó en brazos y se dirigió al garaje, dejando tras ellos un caos de gente pasándose bebés y bolsas de pañales.

–Todo va a salir bien, ya verás –murmuró–. Vamos al hospital para conocer a nuestro hijo.

–¡ Puja, Ino, puja! Ahora respira… respira profundamente, puja de nuevo y cuenta hasta diez.

Aquello era más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Ino respiró profundamente y luego pujó con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó contener el aliento mientras contaba hasta diez, como le pedía la enfermera, pero se le escapó cuando llegó a cinco.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño.

La voz de Gaara, aparentemente calmada, le dio fuerzas para seguir.

–¿Cuándo va a venir este niño? –protestó Ino.

La enfermera sonrió.

–Una vez más y sacará la cabeza. Concéntrate y puja con fuerza durante la próxima contracción.

–Puja, cariño, puja –la animó Gaara –. Puedes hacerlo, ya casi has terminado.

–Ya veo la cabeza –dijo el ginecólogo–. Muy bien, Ino, relájate un momento… vamos a sacarlo en la siguiente contracción.

Afortunadamente, unos segundos después pujó de nuevo y fue como si su abdomen se hundiese. La enorme presión desapareció y el bebé llegó al mundo.

Ino exhaló un enorme suspiro, abrumada de emoción, y enseguida escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

–Dios mío…

–¿Lista para conocer a tu hijo? –le preguntó el ginecólogo.

Cuando puso al bebé sobre su pecho, Ino rompió a llorar, emocionada, mientras miraba la carita roja de su bebé.

–Qué guapo es…

Gaara tomó al niño en brazos, emocionado. Y sonrió.

Y era la sonrisa más hermosa que Ino había visto en toda su vida.

–Es precioso, sí.

Entonces, sorprendida, vio que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro seguida de otra y otra…

–Te quiero, Ino –murmuró–. Gracias por este hijo. Se parece a ti… es perfecto.

Ella cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. No olvidaría aquel momento durante el resto de su vida.

–¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo? Gaara le devolvió al bebé, acariciando su cabecita.

–¿Qué tal Takumi? Takumi no Sabaku.

–Nuestro pequeño Takumi. Me gusta.

Gaara la besó en los labios.

–Voy a quereros con todo mi corazón durante el resto de mi vida.

A pesar de la fatiga, Ino sonrió.

–Lo sé, Gaara . Y también yo voy a quererte a ti y al pequeño Takumi cada día de mi vida. Y pienso vivir durante mucho tiempo.

Unos minutos después, Gaara salía de la sala de partos con su hijo en brazos para reunirse con Sakura, Sasuke, Mebuki y todos los demás en la sala de espera. Se detuvo en la puerta, mirándolos con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa que era como ver el sol después de vivir una vida entera en la oscuridad.

–Quiero presentaros a mi hijo.


End file.
